


My apocalyptic ways

by kleinegirl87



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinegirl87/pseuds/kleinegirl87
Summary: Él es jinete de la guerra y ella la doncella que dará a luz al cordero, o eso se supone que debe de hacer, pero ella prefiere compartir lecho con él, si de ella dependiera el mundo podría desaparecer, ya poco importa.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin/Kurosaki Masaki
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Cuando Dios creó al mundo, le prohibió a los hombres comer del fruto de la sabiduría.

Cuando Dios creó al hombre, le ordenó a todos los ángeles postrarse ante él.

Cuando Dios decidió darle una esposa a Adán, ella se negó a someterse a él.

* * *

Cuando el hombre comió del fruto prohibido, lo castigó echándolo del jardín del Edén, convirtiéndolo en mortal.

Cuando algunos de sus ángeles se negaron postrarse ante el hombre los castigó expulsandolos de su reino.

Cuando Lilith, la primera esposa de Adán, lo abandonó y se negó a regresar a su lado, la convirtió en un demonio.

Todos estos eventos han creado un cisma que ha afectado el mundo humano y lo ha llevado al borde de la destrucción total en varias ocasiones.

* * *

En todas esas ocasiones había ciertos elementos que se repitieron, nadie, ser celestial o demoníaco, sabe cuál es el origen de ellos, siempre embargo, siempre están ahí.

Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

La  _ Prostituta _ y la  _ Mujer _ .

El _Dragón_ y el _Cordero_.

* * *

El _Dragón_ nace de un vientre maldito, el de la _Prostituta_ , una mujer que no se somete a Dios y sus siervos, y sólo se sirve a sí misma y a sus objetivos.

El  _ Cordero  _ nace del vientre consagrado de una Mujer, seleccionada y criada especialmente para dicha tarea. La mujer deberá ser virginal, devota a Dios y servicial a su futuro marido.

Los Jinetes, por otro lado, son los del origen más misterioso de todos, porque de algún modo lograron convertirse en la encarnación de males que plagan a la humanidad peste, hambruna, guerra y muerte. 

Los tres primeros se aferraron tanto a su poder que lo convirtieron en legado que han heredado.

Excepto la muerte, su representante no puede crear legado y tampoco puede crear vida.

Eso es lo que dicen los sagrados escritos de Babilonia.


	2. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de la madre de los demonios, Lilith, ella es el origen de todo el mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo y Rukia, per se, no van a salir aún en la historia, pero este capítulo es para sentar las bases de la historia.

#  **Lilith**

Se me llama demonio porque me negué someterme a mi _marido_ , un ser despreciable que nunca me tomaba en cuenta y siempre me sometía a sus caprichos durante los rituales de apareamiento, aunque en ese momento no los llamábamos así. Pero, la verdadera historia es más complicada que eso.

* * *

Dentro de él Edén, sólo nos encontrábamos él, yo y un montón de animales y árboles frutales. La ausencia de algo que hacer o alguien diferente con quién interactuar me provocaba una sensación de aislamiento lo que ocasiona que nuestras interacciones sean tensas y las peleas sean comunes, no hay alguien más con quién hablar. 

A veces, por encima de los muros del Jardín podemos ver a nuestros hermanos mayores, los ángeles. La mayoría de ellos son horribles, me da terror de sólo pensar en ellos y que nos miran con un sentimiento que no logro identificar, uno que me hace desear salir corriendo para alejarme de sus miradas. Lo he tratado de hablar con Adán, pero él me ignora y dice que son tontería mías, que Padre las ha dado la orden de servirnos y amarnos, pero yo no estoy tan segura de que ellos lo hayan tomado con gusto.

No obstante, hay otros ángeles que son totalmente diferentes: son hermosos, parecen amables y en sus ojos se puede ver una calidez agradable, incluso me devuelven el saludos cuando logró verlos desde su ubicación a la distancia. Hay un ángel que es especialmente hermoso, su nombre es Samael, es tan bello que lo llaman _Portador de luz_. Su larga y sedosa cabellera amarilla y sus hermosos ojos ocre contrastan enormemente con la cabellera roja y ojos oscuros de Adán.

Independientemente de si son hermosos u horripilantes, todos los ángeles tienen en común que sus alas delicadamente hermosas, que piden ser acariciadas y adoradas. 

— ¡Mujer!— La molesta voz de Adán me saca de mis ensoñaciones angelicales.

— ¡Qué!— ¿Ahora qué quiere mi _querido_ esposo?

— ¡Hazme caso!, te estoy hablando desde hace rato.

— Ugh, bien, ¿dime qué quieres?

— Quiero que yazcas conmigo.— ¿Eso era?, ¿no le bastó con la mañana?

— Sólo si puedo estar arriba.— Es mi turno, ya lo dejé estar encima.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo te atreves?, soy tu marido, no tengo que estar debajo de ti.

— Pero pesas mucho y me asfixias. Además, para variar quiero que me des placer.

— ¿Para que quieres placer?, no estás hecha para disfrutar de la carne.

— Entonces, no.— Me levanto de mi lugar y me voy para poder seguir con mis cavilaciones en privado.

— ¿A dónde vas, Mujer?

— Lejos, dónde no estés tú. Y te recuerdo que tengo un nombre, Lilith, ¡úsalo!

— ¡Regresa aquí!— Puedo escuchar su voz en la distancia que lanza improperios que ignoro, como me es costumbre.

Ahora sólo me queda ir a un lugar al que Adán no le gusta ir, mi lugar privado. La cascada que forma el torrente que lleva al lago, es un lugar rodeado de muchos árboles, que curiosamente no son frutales, y piedras que conforman una gruta detrás de la cascada. Voy ahí no sólo para escapar de Adán o pensar en privado, sino porque está lejos y desolado. Me da la oportunidad de ver mi reflejo en la laguna que se forma antes de entrar al río que lleva al lago en el que vivimos Adán y yo.

Me encanta mi reflejo, puedo ver y cepillar con mis dedos mi largo cabello negro. Comprobar lo pequeña que soy en comparación con Adán y con... me roba el aliento, ver el color violeta de mis ojos me saca suspiros. Muchas han sido las veces que he yacido conmigo misma al ver mi reflejo en la cristalina agua de la laguna. Tampoco han sido pocas las veces que he fantaseado con el toque de los hermosos ángeles que me miran con cariño cuando me baño bajo la cascada.

Me meto a la laguna para nadar un rato a la espera de algo. Escucho el sonido de alas acercarse a mi ubicación. Se tardó en llegar. Sigo nadando sin voltear a ver al recién llegado.

— Deberías esperar a que llegara antes de meterte al agua, Lilith.— Una voz que conozco muy bien, una que me encanta escuchar.

— Te tardaste demasiado en llegar, Samael.— Dejo de nadar para enderesarme y verlo en toda su hermosa gloria. O casi, no entiendo que es esa tela, él la llamó así, que cubre su cuerpo y que me impide de disfrutar de verlo como se debe.

— ¿Deseas que entre al agua o quieres ir a la gruta?

No le contesto, nado rápidamente a él para lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo. 

Cómo extraño a mi querido Samael cuando tengo que estar lejos de él, ójala él fuera mi esposo. Samael me trata bien, me deja estar encima cuando yacemos juntos y me pide mi opinión hasta para pequeños detalles. Lo ha sido así desde que nos conocimos cuando lo encontré en esta laguna bañandose una de las veces que huía de Adán, era la primera vez que podía ver a un ángel de cerca. Me le quedé viendo en silencio, me le acercaba poco a poco para verlo de cerca. Cuando él me descubrió, algo surgió entre nosotros fue la primera vez que nos acercamos de manera íntima y no lo hemos dejado de hacer desde entonces.

Él me toma entre sus fornidos brazos y me lleva a la gruta donde retozaremos salvajemente durante horas antes de que tenga que volver con Adán. Durante este y todos nuestros encuentros me llena con su amor, me cubre de besos y me atiende de una manera que Adán ni siquiera se le ocurre. Samael es el mejor amante que podría existir.

* * *

— ¿Dónde habías estado?— Adán me grita cuando e veo obligada a regresar a su lado, porque ya no tengo otra opción que dejar a Samael en nuestra gruta. Desperté junto a él sin esa toga que lo esconde de mis ojos y con sus alas acariciandome hasta alcanzar el éxtasis en sueños. Me tuve que ir con el remordimiento de no poder seguir acariciando los mechones de su cabello.

— Por ahí, este lugar es muy grande.— Le grité en retribución, no tolero su presencia impuesta, sigo mi camino.

— Te estaba esperando para que me hicieras de comer.

— ¿Qué?, ¿me estabas esperando para que te alimentara?— Me volteo molesta, no es mi deseo servirle.

— Por su puesto, es tu trabajo como mi esposa.

— ¿Acaso no estás rodeado de comida?, no me necesitas para alimentarte.— Me giro para señalar todos los árboles de dónde puede conseguir alimento.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pelear conmigo?

— Porque siempre me pides cosas irrazonables o estúpidas.— Ya estoy harta de este hombre.

— Eres mi mujer, debes de hacer lo que quiera.

— No tengo que hacer nada, ni siquiera eres capaz de complacerme con esa cosa que tienes entre tus piernas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡De que mis dedos hacen mejor trabajo que tú!

El rostro de Adán se pone tan rojo por mi confesión que me sorprende cuando me da un puñetazo. El golpe nubla mi visión.

— Pues ahora vas a someterte a mí.

El me tumba al suelo y yo lucho como puedo para quitarmelo de encima. Al parecer mis puñetazos le molestan porque violentamente me voltea para que quede con el rostro contra el suelo.

— Si no vas a someterte por las buenas, entonces será por las malas.

No entendí en ese momento el significado de sus palabras, sólo sé que todo me dolía. Trataba de luchar contra él, de darle patadas y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, aun a sabiendas de no vendrá nadie. Salvo por Samael, ningún ángel baja al jardín, y él debe de seguir dormido como para poder escucharme.

De repente siento como Adán entra en mí de forma violenta, él empieza a entrar y salir rápidamente sin ninguna compasión por mí. Ha encontrado el perfecto modo de humillarme, de hacerme sentir como tierra bajo sus pies. Me ha robado de mi dignidad, de mi capacidad de elegir.

Puedo escuchar sus gemidos en mis oídos, él pone una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza para asegurarse que no pueda levantar la cabeza para mostrarle mi rechazo y el asco que me da que se encuentre encima de mí.

— ¡Ahh!, ¿Ves, Lilith?— Sólo puedo sentir, además del dolor entre mis piernas, como algo caliente escurre entre mis piernas. No atino ni a levantarme.

— ¡Qué callada estás!, si hubiera sabido que se requería de esto para mantenerte callada, lo habría hecho hace mucho.— dice orgulloso.— Bueno, por tu silencio, creo que quieres más de mí.

Estoy tan aturdida, como fuera de mi cuerpo, que no atino a nada, me quedo quieta mientras él vuelve a tomarme contra mi voluntad de todas las formas posibles que se le pudieron ocurrir a Adán. 

Mi suplicio dura hasta el amanecer, cuando él se cansa de magullar mi cuerpo y se retira a dormir, dejándome ahí, tirada en el suelo. Cuando escucho sus ronquidos, recobró el sentido y control sobre mis extremidades y salgo corriendo a la laguna. Samael debe de seguir ahí, él podrá ayudarme.

Ya puedo ver la gruta, sólo tengo que...

Tengo que...

¡Oh, por Padre!

¿Esa soy yo?

En la cascada puedo ver mi reflejo, tengo moretones en todo mi cuerpo, cortes y rasguños. No me había dado cuenta de la sangre seca entre mis piernas, de que mi mejilla y ojo estaban hinchados, de que esa no soy yo. 

Con esta apariencia, ¿cómo podría presentarme ante la belleza de Samael?

No puedo hacerlo.

Pero no pienso regresar con Adán, se repetiría lo mismo que me hizo anoche.

Tengo que irme de aquí, tengo que abandonar el Jardín.

* * *

— ¡Lilith!

Esa es la voz de Samael. Mi Samael.

¿Cómo me encontró? He estado caminando por el desierto por tanto tiempo.

— ¡Lilith, detente!

Debo de seguir caminando, no quiero que me vea, no soy digna de estar en su presencia.

— Dije que te detuvieras.— Él aterriza frente a mí. Sigue siendo tan hermoso como la última vez que lo vi. Me le quedo viendo por un momento para después mirar el suelo fijamente. No tengo derecho a verlo a la cara.

— ¿Lilith, por qué te fuiste?— No le contesto, no puedo. No solo porque no me siento capaz de hacerlo sino también porque me duele la garganta de tanto llorar.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— La preocupación en su voz me rompe el corazón, aún me duele tanto el cuerpo que apenas y siento cuando me abraza, pero no puedo evitar devolverle el abrazo y llorar otra vez. 

— ¿Lilith, piensas volver?— Sólo atino a mover la cabeza negativamente.

— Está bien, yo te cuido.— Su agarre en mí se torna fuerte y protector.

— Samael... no me dejes.

— Tranquila, nunca lo haría.— Sé que sus palabras son una promesa.

— Lo odio, lo odio tanto.

— ¿Quieres que interceda con Padre en tu nombre?

— No funcionará, ya le he pedido ayuda antes y siempre me ha respondido negativamente.— Me falta el aire.— Samael, desde que salí del Jardín todo se ve y se siente distinto. No me siento bien.— El mundo se vuelve borroso.

— Es porque saliste del Jardín sin protección.

— ¿Eso qué significa?— Cada vez me siento más cansada, mis párpados pesan y me cuesta mantenerlos abiertas.

— Come.— Él pone algo en mi boca, se siente fresco y jugoso. Samael pone otro trozo de lo que sea que me esté alimentando cada vez que trago bocado hasta que me lo termino.— Es uno de los frutos de la sabiduría.

— Pensé que esos nos los tenían prohibidos.— Recuerdo cómo Padre se puso cuando quise tomar uno.

— Lo están, lo robé para ti. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

— Ligera, desnuda...— Empiezo a incorporarme. Siento que una sensación de calor se acumula en mí.— Deseosa de ti.

— Es uno de sus efectos secundarios.

— También...— Lo miro vez primera a la cara desde que me encontró.—, ¡oh, eres hermoso!

— Estás adquiriendo un alma inmortal, cómo la mía.— No comprendo el significado de lo que dice...

— ¡Oh, Samael, bésame! ¡Borra las señales que Adán dejó sobre mí!— Necesito sentir como nuestros cuerpos se vuelven uno.

— Lo destruiré por lo que te hizo. A Padre y a todo de ser necesario.— Esas palabras son tan excitantes, me hace desearlo más. 

— Primero vuélvete uno conmigo.— Se lo suplico, él es el único que puede llenar este vació que siento entre mis piernas y mi pecho.

— Con gusto, mi Lilith.

Nos besamos, pero el beso se siente diferente, más profundo, como descargas eléctricas se formaran en nuestras bocas. Nuestras lenguas empezaron una batalla por la dominación. No hay ganador y eso me encanta.

Bajo mi manos de su hombro hasta meterla debajo de su estorbosa toga.

— ¡Lilith, arañame!, quiero tu marca sobre mi piel.

Lo obedezco, quiero que nuestros hermanos sepan que él me pertenece.

Samael es mío, y destruiré toda la creación de ser necesario para que siga siendo así.

Él baja sus manos por mi espalda hasta alcanzar mis glúteos y los masaje ávidamente.

¿Cómo es qué sé todo eso ahora?

— ¡Oh, hazlo más duro!— Necesito que Samael, me trate con más dureza.

Samael baja su boca por mi cuello. Su boca es salvaje, me muerde desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pezón mi pezón izquierdo. Lo muerde y chupa hasta hacerlo sangrar. 

Yo meto mi mano por debajo de su ropa hasta alcanzar su polla. Masturbo de arriba a abajo hasta ponerla dura.

— ¡Oh, Lilith!

Él regresa a mi boca y sujeta mi negra cabellera entre sus dedos. Su boca comienza a dominarme. En respuesta, yo lo termino de desnudar. Usamos la tela de su toga como superficie para poder fornicar a placer.

Su verga se siente tan dura, lista para enterrarse en mi coño.

Pero él me sorprende, en lugar de entrar en mí, baja su mano y comienza a masturbarme, justo como yo lo hacía con él hace un momento. Sus dedos entran y salen de mí en un ritmo rápido. Sé que nosotros ya habíamos hecho esto en otras ocasiones pero ahora se siente diferente. Más duro. Más profundo. Más placentero. 

Vuelvo a su duro falo. Mientres el me masturba yo lo masturbaré a él.

La presión de mi centro aumenta. Sé que en Samael también porque su respiración se acelera.

— ¡Ah, Lilith!

— ¡Oh, Samael!

Llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. A pesar de haberse corrido en mi mano, su verga sigue dura como piedra. Una deliciosa dura piedra. Hago que vea como me trago el semen que cayó en mi mano.

Esa imagen parece que mueve algo en Samael porque me toma por la cadera y nos gira hasta que estoy encima de él

Nos miramos por un momento. Él desea esto tanto o más que yo. Tomo su verga entre mis mano y la dirijo a la entrada de mi coño. Samael mantiene el agarre en mis caderas, sus dedos se entierran en mi piel. Voy a hacerlo esperar por mi, y él desea que lo haga esperar. Se que quiere ganarse el acceso a mi interior.

Restriego su glande contra mis labios vaginales. Es delicioso. Pero es más placentero verlo retorcerse por mis actos. Lentamente lo dirijo al interior de mi coño.

— Ahhh...— Enfundar a Samael en mi interior es la sensación que más anhelo repetir.

— Lilith, ah...

Sin que pueda o quiera hacer nada para evitarlo, él comienza a mover nuestras caderas rápidamente.

— Lilith, tócate, me gusta cuando lo haces.

— Sólo lo hago para ti. — Esa es una orden que no dudo en cumplir. 

Subo mi mano derecha hasta llegar a mi pecho derecho, comienzo a estimular mi pezón fuertemente. Cuando comienzo a acariciarme su verga se pone más dura en mi interior. Él acelera el ritmo de sus estocadas y mis gemidos suben de volumen.

Mantenemos ese ritmo rápido y profundo por varios minutos hasta volver alcanzar el orgasmo. Algo caliente se vierte en mi interior. Caigo encima de él. Estoy cansada pero deseosa de más de él. A pesar de ya haberse corrido dentro de mi, Samael sigue moviendo mis caderas y su verga está tan dura como al principio.

Seguiremos así toda la noche de ser necesario, hasta que borre todo rastro de Adán en mí.

Sólo quiero que en mí quede Samael y su simiente.

* * *

— Lilith, tengo que irme.— Seguimos desnudos, sólo cubiertos por el cielo estrellado que comienza a aclarar y la toga de Samael.

— Vas a volver por mí, ¿verdad?— Necesito que él vuelva a mí.

— Por supuesto, así me tome mil vidas.

Él no lo sabe, pero sus palabras son un bálsamo para mí, de todo el conocimiento que está entrando en mí desde que comí el fruto de la sabiduría me agobia. Sé que nos volveremos a ver, de que él vendrá por mí.

Antes de irse, me cubre con su toga.— Te protegerá y te guiará a tierra segura.

— Vuelve pronto, por favor.

— Eso trataré, debo de encargarme de Adán primero.— Lo sujeto de las manos, no quiero que se vaya.

Veo un cambio en sus ojos, siguen siendo tan dorados como siempre pero ahora emiten un brillo carmesí.

— Por favor, cuidate.— Nos damos un largo beso de despedida. Nos volveremos a ver... eso espero.

Lo último que veo de él es su silueta que emprende vuelo. Es curioso verlo irse desnudo y orgulloso, nunca antes lo había podido apreciar así.

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Samael se fue y no he tenido noticias de él. En ese tiempo me he dado cuenta de que estoy embarazada. Mi vientre se ha distendido, y, por mis cálculos, debo de estar cerca del periodo de término.

Me he estado preparando para recibir a este bebé desde que me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Samael estará tan feliz de saber que es padre cuando regrese.

He conseguido suministros y he construido un refugio cerca de un río que da al mar con los precarios materiales que poseo. También he cortado mi cabello hasta los hombros, su largo me estorbaba, pero tengo un mechon testarudo en mi frente al que le he tomado cariño.

Como dijo Samael, esta toga me protege, de algún modo me ayuda a conseguir suministros y herramientas, y el refugio está debidamente acondicionado de un momento a otro. Sé que no fui yo la logró todo esto. Yo no pude haber hecho un refugio de materiales de la noche a la mañana, haber hecho un pozo o haber tejido tela y otros materiales para usar de cobija o para fabricar ropa.

En definitiva es un regalo de Samel.

Padre no me habría ayudado, muy por el contrario. Él me haría sufrir por haberlo desobedecido. 

¡Auu!, sus patadas cada vez duelen más y me es más difícil respirar. Creo que ya va a nacer.

— Tu padre estará tan feliz de conocerte.— Siempre que hablo con mi bebé tengo que acariciar mi vientre, eso lo calma.— Ya pronto no veremos cara a cara, tú y yo.

* * *

Los dolores de parto fueron horribles, no me dejan ganas de repetir la experiencia, al menos no sola. ¿Samael, por qué tardas tanto en regresar? ¿Te gustaría tener más hijos? Si fueran tuyos tendría un millón.

Mi bebé fue una niña, una muy hermosa, con los cabellos rubios de su padre, pero tiene mis ojos violeta. ¡Eres hermosa y te amo tanto!

¡Tu nombre será Lilu!

* * *

Han pasado poco más de tres meses de que dí a luz a Lilu, todo ha estado tranquilo. Amamantar a Lilu es una de las experiencias que más he disfrutado de todo esto, aunque me dejan terriblemente agotada, ni siquiera quiero recordar lo que es cambiar pañales o, peor aún, lavarlos.

— ¡Te hemos encontrado!— Afuera de mi refugio de escuchan tres voces que hablan al unísono y aleteos muy sonoros.

— ¡Sal, mujer!

No esperaba que después de tanto tiempo de dejarme sola me encontraran, ni siquiera esperaba que me buscaran. Lilu está dormida, si me doy prisa tal vez logre que se vayan sin darse cuenta de su existencia. No tengo más opción más que salir a confrontarlos.

— Se te dio la oportunidad de regresar con tu esposo.— Son ángeles, de los horrorosos. Los que tienen sus cuerpos deformes por pústulas y quemaduras, sólo una toga cubre sus caderas y tienen un collar con placas que deja ver sus nombres Senoy, Sansenoy, y Semangelof. Como si lo único bello que poseyeran fuera sus alas y las lanzas y espadas que portan.

— ¿Por qué regresaría con él?

— Porque era tu deber.— ¿Siguen con esa cantaleta?

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Largo!— ¡Ya vayanse, van a despertar a Lilu y me costó mucho trabajo dormirla!

— Hemos venido a informarte que nuestro hermano Lucifer, antes conocido como Samael, se ha levantado en armas contra padre y lidera una rebelión contra él.— Ese mensaje sí me paraliza, siento que la sangre se me va del rostro y el mundo pierde estabilidad.

— ¿Eso qué significa?— Sama... Lucifer, ¿qué estabas pensando?, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

— Qué él y todos sus seguidores han sido expulsados de los cielos.— ¡Ya dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo, maldita sea!

— ¡¿Pero qué le pasó a Lucifer!?— Sólo atino a gritarles, por eso Lucifer no regresó a mí.

— Él y los suyos ahora están encerrados en el infierno por su soberbia.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que motivó todo esto?

— Tú.— Ellos me apuntan con sus esqueléticos dedos.— Lucifer acusó a Adán de atacarte violentamente y Padre le ordenó rendirle pleitesía. Cuando él se negó Padre lo castigó quitándole sus alas.— ¡Oh, no!— Al poco tiempo regresó con todos lo ángeles como él con la intención de asesinar a Padre. Pero fracasaron en su intento y ahora pagan por ello.

— ¡No! Volveré con ustedes pero déjenlos ir.

— Es muy tarde, ya no te necesitamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces, qué hacen aquí?— Estoy confundida,

— Ya te lo dijimos, hemos venido a informarte.

— Ya lo hicieron, ahora váyanse.

— No, no hemos terminado.— ¿Hay más?

— Ya no te necesitamos, Adán ahora tiene otra esposa, una que sí...— Se escucha de repente el llanto de Lilu, me debe de estar buscando. No, ahora no, por favor.

— ¿Qué es ese llanto?— Empiezan a hablar individualmente, eso es más aterrador. Sansenoy, entra en mi refugio.

— Una criatura no permitida por Padre, seguramente.— Semangelof, desenfunda su espada.

— Debe de ser destruida.— Sansenoy vuelve a salir con mi Lilu. La sujeta por las piernitas, sin importarle que así no se sujeta a una recién nacida.

— ¡No, suéltenla, dejen ir a mi bebé!— Les suplico, estoy casi segura que será en vano pero debo de intentarlo. Ella es todo lo que tengo.

— Esta cosa no debería existir.— Semangelof la atraviesa y parte en dos con su espada. Veo como Sansenoy la deja caer como si fuera basura. Para ellos, mi bebé es basura.

— ¡NO, LILU! ¡Lilu! ¡Lilu! ¡Lilu!

El mundo se vuelve lento, no escucho sus voces. Trato de alcanzar su cuerpecito pero Senoy me lo impide 

— Tú serás castigada por tus transgresiones contra Padre.— Senoy me patea para alejarme de Lilu. Me saca el aire y avienta varios metros.

— ¡Li-ilu!— Escupo sangre y me duele mucho el abdomen. debo de estar sufriendo una hemorragia interna. No importa, debo de acercarme a Lilu, quiero estar cerca de ella, necesito estar cerca de ella.

Me levanto y voy trastabillando hacia el cadáver de Lilu.

— Muere por tus pecados.— Vuelven a hablar al unísono.

Ya sólo puedo sentir una lanza que atraviesa mi pecho con tal fuerza que terminó en el rió que me arrastra al mar. 

* * *

No comprendo cómo sigo viva, pero lo estoy.

¿Sería la toga de Lucifer?

Se la pude haber puesto a Lilu, eso la habría protegido.

¿Mi egoísmo de sentirlo cerca ocasionó la muerte de nuestra hija?

No, eso es lo que ellos quieren que piense.

Fue Padre y sus estúpidas reglas las que pusieron en este predicamento.

No pocas fueron las veces en las que le dije que no quería estar cerca de Adán, que quería escoger a mi propio esposo. Y en todas y cada una de ella me ignoró o se burló de mí, o me llamó ignorante, o me amenazó con encerrarme en el infierno.

Me vengare, hare que Padre se arrepienta de haber utilizado la arcilla con la que nos creó, haré que Adán se arrepienta de haberme dirigido la mirada siquiera.

Con mis manos sujeto la lanza que sigue enterrada en mi pecho. Mientras lo saco una sensación en cuerpo me hace estremecer, siento una corriente eléctrica que inicia desde la punta de mis pies y que sube por todo mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mi cabeza. La toga de Lucifer, que aún porto, se repega a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. En mi espalda se empieza generar un ligero dolor. 

Me siento cansada.

* * *

Cuando recupero el sentido en la playa siento mi cuerpo ligero, mi visión es más aguda. También tengo una sensación extraña en mi espalda y la lanza que antes estaba enterrada en mi pecho se ha convertido en una especie daga, mis uñas se han afilado... me siento diferente. Cuando me incorporo noto que mi piel se ha tornado pálida.

No sé qué me ha sucedido pero me siento... poderosa.

Me toma varias horas poder regresar a mi antiguo refugio, la corriente me alejo mucho de mi campamento, necesito ver qué quedó de él. También quiero despedirme de Lilu, su pobre y tierno cuerpecito merece más que eso. 

Ver que lo han quemado mi refugio hasta sus cenizas no me rompe el corazón, era de esperarse. Pero ver lo que hicieron con Lilu sí. No sólo la asesinaron partiéndola en dos con sus espadas. Han violado su cuerpo, puedo ver los restos de su semen, seguramente producto de sus masturbaciones, lo han pateado y destazado más. Lo que ya le habían hecho no era suficiente. Lo han hecho para burlarse de mí. Siempre había sospechado de que nos odiaban a Adán y a mí, pero hacer esto al cadáver de mi hija... 

De la pequeña choza que tenía no queda nada. Aquí ya sólo me queda sepultar a mi Lilu para devolverle algo de dignidad.

* * *

El Jardín del Edén, mi antiguo hogar. El infierno que abandoné y al que regreso en búsqueda de retribución.

Por suerte no han bloqueado la salida que utilicé para escapar la primera vez. Esta salida se ha convertido en la entrada a mi justa venganza. Porque para mí nunca hubo acceso a la justicia.

Justo hubiera sido que Padre, ese monstruo, me hubiera dejado elegir, me hubiera permitido tener libertad.

Dentro del Jardín, caminando entre sus árboles, flores, escuchando el trinido de sus aves, de la aparente paz que ofrece y de que todo luzca tan vivo, mucho más brillante que antes de que me fuera, de que me lastimara los ojos. No obstante, me parece tan artificial, tan falso. El exterior, a pesar de su opacidad y de su ambiente hostil, me es más real y natural. 

Regreso a la laguna donde Lucifer y yo teníamos nuestros encuentros clandestinos, necesito bañarme.

En mi reflejo puedo ver los cambios que he sufrido y no sólo me he vuelto pálida o mis uñas parecen garras. Mi cabello se ha vuelto de un tono cenizo y mis ojos violetas han adquirido un reflejo blanco. Pero lo que más me sorprende es ver que en mi espalda han aparecido un par de alas. No como las grandes, bellas y plumíferas alas que Lucifer portaba, éstas son más bien pequeñas y escamosas, parecen más bien diseñadas para flotar que para volar.

Las intento mover, es difícil, pero lo logro. Por cada movimiento que realizo con mis recientemente descubiertas, por más ligero que sea, sueltan un rastro de polvo brillante.

De la toga de Lucifer no queda mucho, está rota y manchada. Por fín, después del ataque de los ángeles, ha perdido su brillo y poder. O, tal vez, no lo ha perdido, me lo ha transferido. Otros cambios que he notado como mis labios que se ven más rojos y atractivos, como clamando por besar y ser besados y mis dientes, me han salido colmillos afilados.

Ya que que estoy aquí debo de pensar muy bien qué es lo que debo de hacer. Debo de observar primero lo que sucede en el Jardín.

* * *

Me he dado cuenta desde que he estado observando a Eva, la nueva esposa de Adán, de qué es curiosa, ansiosa por aprender, y de qué no le han explicado o no tienen la intención explicarle cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar. Tal vez lo hacen para controlarla más fácilmente, un error del que me aprovecharé.

Eso la vuelve vulnerable y sugestionable.

— Hola, tú debes ser Eva, ¿o me equivoco?— La mañana que me le presento ante ella, me aseguro de que se encuentre sola, recolectando unas frutas o algo así. Demasiado temprano para mi gusto. Apenas se empiezan a ver los rayos del amanecer.

— Ah, hola. Sí, soy Eva, la esposa de Adán.— Me mantengo bajo las sombras de los árboles para que no puedan detectar mi presencia.— No te había visto nunca.

— Es que sólo puedo salir los días que el sol se oculta tras las nubes.

— Oh, eso lo explica, eres muy hermosa, tu ojos son fascinantes, ¿qué eres?, no he visto nada como tú en todo el Jardín.

— Puedes llamarme Serpiente... — Evado sus preguntas y no parece darle importancia.— ... Y dime, Eva, ¿qué tal es estar casada con Adán?

— Oh, él es maravilloso— Su voz no suena tan segura, pero no voy presionar en este momento.—, sólo que a veces siento que me oculta cosas.

— ¿Dime, pequeña, de dónde saliste?

— ¿Yo?, mmm, me dijeron que de su costilla. No recuerdo muy bien. — Eso explica su actitud más sumisa, la crearon para ser obediente a Adán.

— ¿Qué te han dicho de este lugar exactamente?

— Que este es nuestro paraíso mientras sigamos las reglas, que aquí está todo lo que necesitamos o podríamos necesitar.

— Mmm, he visto que lanzas piedras al lago en el centro del jardín, ¿por qué lo haces?

— Oh, eso, lo hago para ver qué sucede. He notado que dependiendo del tipo de piedra y de cómo la lanzes es el efecto que verás en el agua.

— Oh, con qué te gustan las ondas en el agua.

— ¿Así se llaman?, cuando le pregunté a Adán, él me dijo que dejara perder el tiempo.

— Ya veo... bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Adios, Eva.— Ya está poniendo se en lo alto el sol.

— No, espera, Serpiente, ¿podríamos vernos otra vez?— ¡Perfecto!

— Sólo si no le hablas a Adán de mí.

— ¡Por supuesto que no le diré nada!

— Te veré aquí, mañana, a la misma hora a la que nos encontramos.

— ¡Aquí estaré!— Pobre, es tan crédula.

* * *

— Serpiente, ¿entonces, así es como se hace?

A pesar de ser más alta que yo, la tengo entre mis brazos. Tengo que aletear para poder estar a la altura adecuada para poder hacerlo. Asimismo, he notado que le gusta que la sostenga, reparo en ello por sus pezones erectos y enrojecidos por la sangre que corre en ellos. Me molesta eso, le estoy enseñando a pescar, no hay motivo para que se excite por algo tan inocuo.

— Sí, ahora empieza a tirar con suavidad o se romperá el cordel y escapará.

La ayudo a tirar de la caña, para ello la tengo que apretar un poco más a mí. Siento como se tensa ligeramente. Aún así, Eva y yo logramos sacar a un enorme pez que se mueve fuertemente tratando de escapar de nosotros.

— ¡Sí, lo tenemos!— Eva empieza a celebrar, retorciéndose entre mis brazos y llenándose del polvillo que cae de mis alas.

— No hagas eso, el pez va a...— Demasiado tarde, el cordel se ha roto y el pez ha escapado.

—Au, lo siento, Serpiente, no quería que eso pasara.— Ahí va mi cena, de regreso a la laguna.

— Perdoname, Serpiente.— Eva se voltea a mí, luce realmente apenada.— ¿y ahora que vas a comer?— ¿Por qué frota sus piernas así? Actúa como cuando yo estaba ansiosa de retozar con Lucifer...

— No hay problema, puedo buscar otra cosa.— Sus labios se están llenando de sangre y su vista se ha nublado. En el aire hay un aroma que me es conocido.

— ¡Ah, Serpiente...!— De repente ella se lanza a mis brazos, en busqueda de mi boca, no sé qué ha provocado esa reacción en ella. Pero me tumba suavemente en el suelo y empieza a bajar su boca por mi cuerpo y con sus manos a tocar todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo con una suavidad impresionante. 

Por alguna razón mi hambre disminuye con cada beso y caricia que recibo de ella.

Sus besos y caricias son tan apasionados que siento como se moja mi coño. Debe de ser porque tengo tanto tiempo sin sentir pasión carnal.

Tal vez deba dejarla ser por un momento, al menos me pide permiso con la mirada a cada paso que da... es más de lo que obtuve alguna vez de parte de Adán. 

* * *

— ¿Serpiente, cómo es que sabes tantas cosas?— Eva se encuentra encima mío, repartiendo besos con la boca abierta por mi estómago. No es la primera vez que tenemos encuentros como este. Ella es siempre la que los inicia y yo siempre la dejo ser y hacer. No es que no sienta placer de esto que tenemos. Los dedos y lengua de Eva son muy diestros y la forma con la que juega con mis pechos me han llevado al orgasmo múltiples veces. Pero no soy recíproca con ella, ni en afecto ni en pasión carnal. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer, entre el hecho de que odio todo lo que se relacione con Adán y porque la única vez que quise darle un beso de premio por sus esfuerzos se volvió loca y no se calmó hasta que no me tuvo bajo suyo para hacer lo que quiso, aunque siempre me llevaba al orgasmo, por varias horas. Debo de admitir que es mucho más habilidosa que Adán en las artes amatorias.

— ¿Te molesta que lo haga?— Le permito escuchar ligeros gemidos de vez en cuando. Se conforma con tan poca cosa.

— No, por el contrario, me gusta mucho.— Empieza a utilizar su lengua y a darme lametones hasta llegar a la aureola de pecho y luego empezar a darle pequeñas, aunque placenteras, mordidas.

— ¿Te gustaría saber tanto como yo?— Es una pregunta honesta, pero tengo tiempo esperando lograr que quiera hacerlo.

— Me gustaría mucho.— Se pone ligeramente roja, muevo un poco más mis alas, para soltar ese polvo que poseen. Cada vez que lo hago ella se pone roja, algo somnolienta y ansiosa por ser tocada, lo que me ha ayudado a manipularla.

— Está bien, te enseñaré cómo es que aprendí todo lo que sé.

— ¡Sí!— Se lanza a mis labios emocionada, quiere más de mí.

— Te advierto que las consecuencias de ello tal vez no sean agradables.— Le informo cuando se separa de mis labios por un momento.

— No importa.— Reclama mis labios nuevamente, sin cuidado de los cortes que le dan mis colmillos, siente una fascinación por mis colmillos. La recibo, porque es todo lo que puedo y deseo darle. Me preocupa que esté dispuesta a recibir mis migajas pero no puedo y no tengo la intención de hacer nada al respecto. Ella es mi vehículo para vengarme de Adán y de Padre.

— Te lo diré, pero con dos condiciones...

— Me las dices después. Por ahora sólo dedicate a verme con esos hermosos ojos tuyos mientras juego contigo.— Vuelve a mi boca y baja su mano a mi centro con claras intenciones de retozar conmigo y por la forma en que habré mis piernas, serán varias horas... tengo suerte de que es una amante muy atenta.

* * *

Desde la distancia puedo ver que Eva ha llevado a Adán hasta el árbol de la sabiduría.

— Vamos, Adán, esposo mío. No va a pasar nada.— Eva utiliza los pucheros que le enseñé a hacer para ablandar a Adán.

— Pero, Eva, Padre nos lo tiene prohibido.— Ella tiene uno de los frutos del árbol de la sabiduría en sus manos. 

— Yo lo morderé primero si así lo deseas.— Muerde gustosamente el fruto en sus manos, lo disfruta y jugo de la fruta resbala por su barbilla hasta llegar a su pecho. 

Noto que Adán también siguió atentamente los movimientos de Eva y lo excitó. ¿Sólo en eso puede pensar ese estúpido? Su pene piensa más que él.

Eva le pasa el fruto al que ya le había dado tres mordidas. Adán, en su estupor, lo toma entre sus manos y lo muerde tímidamente. Deja caer el fruto, que rueda en mi dirección.

Eva y Adán se miran a la cara, los primeros efectos del fruto deben de estar empezando a darse. Una lujuria incontenible. Adán toma a Eva por el cabello y la fuerza besarlo, ella le corresponde, más presa por la lujuria, por la forma encrespada de sus dedos, que por deseos de estar con él.

Cuando Adán se lleva a Eva, seguramente para saciar su lujuria, me doy permiso para tomar el fruto a medio comer que dejaron caer al piso. 

— Mi labor aquí ya ha terminado.— Sé que nadie me escucha. Me termino la fruta por ellos y tiro sus restos donde Padre pueda encontrarlo.

Será mejor que ya me vaya. No quiero ver la cara de tristeza de Eva al conocer el castigo que recibirán. Le advertí que lo habría. Pero ella nunca quiso escuchar mis advertencias, me besaba cada vez que lo intentaba.

— Te dije que habría consecuencias, sólo que no te dije que tan terribles serían.

Y pronto sentirán la primera de ellas.

Pudor.

* * *

Antes de irme para siempre del Jardín, tomo más frutas de los árboles prohibidos del jardín, tres del árbol de las calamidades y dos del árbol de la vida y la muerte.

Ahora ya sé cuál será mi plan contra Padre.

* * *

En mi camino por el mundo me he encontrado con otros seres divinos, pero no tan favorecidos por Padre. Me ha sido fácil seducirlos, especialmente si utilizo el polvo de mis alas. Asmodeo, un reflejo que mi querido Lucifer pudo enviar para que me acompañara, fue uno de mis amantes, uno de mis favoritos hasta que fue asesinado por uno de los enviados de Padre. Con él tuve miles de hijos e hijas que, como yo, se alimentan del placer de la carne, aunque sólo pueden acceder a ella a través de los sueños de los mortales.

Dos de mis amantes más importantes, antes que me encontrara con Asmodeo, fueron los hijos varones de Eva, Caín y Abel. Forniqué con ambos a espaldas de Eva, no quería romperle más el corazón. Sin embargo, creo que fui una de las razones de las rencillas que llevó a Caín a asesinar a su hermano Abel. No debí permitir que Caín me viera con su hermano y viceversa, o compartir encuentros con ellos a la vez. No eran muy buenos amantes en realidad, a diferencia de su madre, seguramente heredaron sus habilidades de su padre.

De Caín tuve tres hijos, y a cada uno le di uno de los frutos de las calamidades. Y con Abel, bueno, con su cuerpo moribundo, engendré una hija, a ella sólo le pude dar una de las semillas del árbol de la vida y la muerte. 

Me guardé otra semilla, la última, para ella tengo pensado un uso que especial que le quiero dar.

Cuando Asmodeo fue asesinado, mi último pedazo de Lucifer en este mundo, decido que este será mi adiós, mi último embarazo. Consumo la semilla que me queda y con ella alimentos a mis hijos, estos trece bebés míos serán los artífices de mi venganza. Serán mis hijos de ojos violeta. Ellos se encargaran de darle lo que le falta a la hija que tuve con Abel. Algún día, de algún modo.

* * *

La muerte de Lilith se siente en todos los planos astrales, especialmente en el infierno. Lucifer, que había separado una parte de su alma y le había dado forma en Asmodeo, estaba especialmente triste al sentir que la vida de ella se desvanecía y volvía al torrente de la vida. Ella volvería, sin poder recordarlo, de cierto modo nunca sería ella. 

— Yo también volveré al torrente de la vida. Así, tal vez, me pueda reunir con ella algún día.

Y con esas palabras se hirió a sí mismo de muerte y de la sangre que brotó de sus heridas las cadenas que le impedían a los otros ángeles caídos salir se abrieron. La tela de la realidad se rompió y permitió que los caídos, ahora llamados demonios, pudieran vivir en la tierra.


	3. Historia de amantes parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera de 4 partes de la historia de amor que da nacimiento a Rukia

#  **My apocalyptic ways**

* * *

#  **Historias de amantes**

#  **Parte 1**

* * *

La muerte de Lilith, la madre de los demonios, sacudió los planos de existencia de tal modo que se sintió hasta en los cielos. Los ángeles, fieles a la obra de su Padre, se organizaron y urdieron un plan para acabar con la estirpe de Lilith y con los caídos que lograron escapar de su prisión por la sangre derramada por el suicidio de Lucifer. Los ángeles empezaron a organizarse, a veces utilizando su fuerza, otras engañando a los humanos. Aunque sus mayores éxitos radican en haber hecho tres cosas. 

Lo primero que lograron fue tener una serie de bases en el mundo humano para albergar a un ejército mitad humano y ángel, conocidos como Nephilim; Senoy, Sansenoy, y Semangelof seleccionaron y adecuaron personalmente los lugares que serían sus bases de guerra para que pudieran camuflajear de la vista humana los enormes espacios de reproducción y crianza de sus Nephilim. Han de secuestrar a mortales que les sirvan de madres y mantenerlas drogadas para que no luchen mientras cumplen su sagrada labor de incubar vida celestial, con salvarán sus almas pecadoras; fue una de las mejores ideas que pudieron tener los grandes gestores antes de regresar a los cielos. Tuvieron que secuestrarlas ya que, cada vez que un ángel se les acercaba para seducirlas, éstas huían por lo espantosos que son los ángeles a ojos humanos, ni el glamour que aprendieron a utilizar les servía por mucho tiempo. 

Lo segundo, desarrollaron un medio de comunicación entre los que radican en la tierra mortal y sus hermanos en el cielo que son incapaces de bajar a la tierra; aunque requieren de monjas dedicadas a descifrar, ordenar y registrar esos mensajes ya que tienden a ser crípticos y alegóricos. La orden de las Teofanías es la principal y la mejor fuente de comunicación que tienen. La mayoría de estas órdenes están integradas por monjas y novicias que, por una razón desconocida, son capaces de ver a los seres celestiales y demoníacos sin volverse locas o asqueadas. Los ángeles tienen prohibido tocarlas de ninguna manera a riesgo de que pierdan habilidades.

Y lo tercero, su mayor orgullo, los escuadrones Copas y Trompetas; el primero, de mayor rango, tiene la capacidad de comunicarse directamente con entidades divinas no terrenales, sin necesidad de interpretar sus mensajes, también se encarga de actividades de coordinación y planeación estratégica; y el segundo escuadrón, de menor rango pero más poderosos en términos de fuerza, se encarga de actividades de cacería, rastreo y seguimiento de entidades demoníacas y su sirvientes. El poder que tienen ambos escuadrones viene de la sangre heredada a catorce familias por los primeros miembros de los escuadrones, ellos fueron seleccionados y ungidos por los ángeles Sansenoy y Semangelof, que no decidían cómo se debían de conformar sus tropas humanas y Senoy sugirió que cada uno conformará su propia tropa y que la primera en ser terminada tendría el mayor rango. Además ambas divisiones tienen sus agentes y aprendices que les ayudan a realizar sus tareas diarias.

* * *

La localidad de Sempringham, un pintoresco pueblo en la provincia de Lincolnshire, Inglaterra, es famosa por que atraen a muchos turistas que les interesa conocer el interesante pasado histórico del área, buscan un lugar tranquilo para descansar en alguno de sus exclusivos spa de aguas termales o asistir a los muchos y famosos festivales culturales y culinarios que se dan constantemente. 

El, en apariencia, pequeño poblado está rodeado de ruinas arqueológicas, entre ellas el antiguo convento de las Hermanas de la Orden Gilbertina, ahora convertido en museo de sitio, es de las más visitadas. El pueblo también alberga alberga a una pequeña orden que se encarga de actividades de beneficencia, aunque es sólo una tapadera para su verdadera función. Aunque algunas de las zonas arqueológicas están prohibidas a los turistas que se llegan a perder en ellas, particular y especialmente las que pertenecen a la iglesia. Otro dato para tener en cuenta al pueblo es por los prevalentes rumores de desaparición de personas, principalmente mujeres, pero que nunca figuran en las noticias o estadísticas nacionales, y cuando lo hacen son olvidadas rápidamente.

* * *

En una de las ruinas prohibidas, un arco de piedra caliza y mármol de gran tamaño de lo que antes fue la entrada a una edificación conocida como el _Portón de la verdad_ , se encuentran tres personas. Una de ellos es Ganryu Kudo, miembro de las Trompetas, próximo a retirarse y heredar el puesto a su hijo, Fujimaru; él es un hombre con el que los años no habían sido muy amables con él, su cabello está totalmente encanecido y tiene cicatriz que va de su sien y termina debajo de su pómulo izquierdo son prueba de ello, aunque sus facciones atestiguan que alguna vez fue un hombre atractivo.

— Matsuri, este va a ser tu nuevo hogar.— Le dijo Ganryu a su hija mayor, Matsuri, una jovencita de cabello rubio que siempre lo trae sujeto en una cola de caballo y de profundos ojos azules.

La jovencita, de apenas dieciséis años, está confundida, ella ya tiene un hogar, no necesita estar aquí. O eso pensaba esa mañana. Desde la muerte de su madre, hará unos meses, que las cosas no están muy bien en casa, su padre pasa mucho tiempo con su gemelo, Fujimaru, y a ella la deja de lado o le relega a las tareas domésticas. A su hermano, menor por dos minutos, lo entrena en lucha divina y le enseña el lenguaje de los ángeles, pero a ella la aísla, a pesar de que se le facilita la lectura divina, casi ni se esfuerza, eso la ha obligado a realizar sus entrenamientos sin supervisión, lo cual puede ser peligroso. Bueno, aún cuando su madre vivía, su padre no la tomaba mucho en cuenta y parece que ahora ya no tiene pretextos para entrenarla.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Padre?— La chica ya sospecha porqué está en esté lugar.

— Te convertirás en monja de las Teofanías.— Ganryu lo soltó como si hablara del clima con un extraño.

— Pensé que querías que me convirtiera en Trompeta, como tú.

— Padre, mi hermana tiene razón, ella siempre ha mostrado mayor dominio de...

— No digan tonterías— se voltea a Matsuri— , aquí estarás mejor, será más seguro para ti. 

— ¿Padre, esto tiene que ver con lo sucedido con la Copa Giriko Kutsuzawa?, ella sólo era una niña y creo que...— Fujimaru trata de ablandar a su padre recordandole un incidente sensible de la niñez.

— No, Fujimaru, no tiene nada que ver, y no sé de donde sacaron la idea de que te podrías convertir en Trompeta, Matsuri, sólo puedo darle mi lugar a uno y es mejor que sea tu hermano. ¡Ahora caminen!

— Como digas, Padre.— Ambos jóvenes responden amilanados y cruzan el portal, saben qué pasará mucho tiempo antes que se vuelvan a ver.

* * *

Matsuri Kudo, ahora novicia de la afamada y secreta orden de las Teofanías, ha pasado los últimos tres años de su vida entrenando como leer e interpretar mensajes divinos, por lo que su capacidad y resistencia de combate ha desaparecido casi por completo y detectar y distinguir entes de humanos se le ha vuelto muy difícil por su contacto constante con ángeles y nephilims. 

Por el otro lado, el tiempo la ha vuelto una joven muy hermosa que, a pesar de la ropa recatada, por no decir fea, se le ciñe al cuerpo de manera muy atractiva, al menos a los ojos de los pobladores; no es raro que se le acerquen a invitarla a salir, pero como novicia del pequeño convento del pueblo, aunque sea a la fuerza, está obligada a rechazar todas las propuestas que recibe. Su frustración de no poder tener las mismas experiencias que otras chicas de su edad las libera leyendo a escondidas esas novelas baratas de Harlequin, sus favoritas son las de su línea de novelas picantes.

— Matsuri, ven aquí!

— Dígame, Madre.

— Necesito que vayas al pueblo, el panadero tiene un nuevo aprendiz y quiero que le expliques cómo consumimos nuestro pan y prepares las nuevas órdenes para el mes.

— Como diga, Madre.—  _ Ugh, qué flojera, explicarte a otro libidinoso que las monjas quieren pan duro, ¡como si tuviera algo de complicado!, lo bueno es que podré tomarme buena parte del día libre _ .

— No te tardes demasiado, aun tienes lecciones que estudiar.

— Cómo diga, Madre.— Ugh,  _ ¿más lecciones?, ¿ahora de qué? Ya memoricé todas señales y el lenguaje angélico, puedo escribir y traducir sus versos mejor que nadie en esta abadía, puedo, incluso, hablar con ellos sin caer en la locura humana, ¿qué más quiere de mí? _

* * *

— Hola, hola... **—** Entrar a la panadería por la puerta trasera, una costumbre adquirida para dirigirse a la atiborrada oficina de la panadería ya no es problema, ha venido tantas veces que ya nadie se sorprende cuando entra sin permiso con la encargada mientras hacía cuentas y preparaba pedidos de harinas y otros ingredientes. Aunque hoy fue un poco más difícil entrar a la panadería que en e otras ocasiones, había muchas chicas arreboladas en las vitrinas cuchicheando y tratando de ver algo hacia el interior. 

— ¡Oh, Srta. Matsuri!, ¿viene a dejar la orden de la semana para el asilo?— Así es cómo esconden a la población que son realmente.

— Sí, me comentaron que el panadero tenía un nuevo aprendiz.

— Sí, Marco no aguantó la presión, tendrá que volver a explicarle cómo y cuando quiere le realicen las entregas.

Le deja el pago por el pan de la semana como es costumbre y se dirige a la trastienda a hablar con el nuevo aprendiz de panadero. Aprendiz es un eufemismo, todos en el pueblo saben que el panadero no tiene hijos a quienes dejarle el negocio y lo que busca es a alguien dedicado a quién pasarle sus recetas. Bueno, tenía una hija y ella amaba el negocio, pero desapareció hace varios años. Tal vez si no hubiera tenido un vientre tan fértil, ahora se encuentra en misión de Dios, misión forzada, pero misión al fin y al cabo. Lástima que ya no volverá por culpa de ello.

— Buenas tardes, ¿es usted el nuevo aprendiz?— Matsuri le hablaba a un hombre que se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras amasaba masa para baguette. El hombre se veía joven, aunque contrastaba enormemente con su cabellera tan rubia que parecía blanca, de cuerpo delgado pero con músculos fuertes y tonificados, se notaba por la forma tan firme y segura que amasaba, casi sin esfuerzo. Sin mencionar la forma en que el pantalón de su uniforme se amoldaba a sus estrechas caderas.

— Sí, soy yo, permítame un momento.— ¡Por Dios, qué voz tan masculina y dulce a la vez! Matsuri nunca había escuchado a un hombre con semejante voz y tuvo que ignorar la repentina y desconocida punzada en su vientre, pero esperó a que él cubriera la masa con un trapo húmedo para que no secara. Cuando el joven se dió la vuelta, supo cuál había sido el origen de la punzada, que ahora se empezaba a tornar en humedad, estaba excitada por primera vez en su vida.— ¿Dígame, en qué puedo ayudarla, Señorita...?

— Ma-Ma-Matsuri, Matsuri Kudo.— Nunca en su vida había sentido la lengua tan torpe, mucho menos por una cara bonita.

— Encantado, Señorita Matsuri, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?—  _ ¡Qué sonrisa tan encantadora tiene! Con razón había tantas chicas afuera de la panadería, estaban esperando poder verlo con sus propios ojos. _

— ¿Señorita?, ¿Señorita?— Matsuri no se dió cuenta cuánto tiempo llevaba embelesada, admirando sin responder, cuando volvió en sí, podía sentir cómo se le encendían las orejas de la vergüenza.

— L-lo siento, es que no esperaba que el nuevo aprendiz del Panadero fuera tan joven.

— Oh, no soy tan joven, sólo lo parezco.—  _ Hasta su mirada violeta pareciera que sonríe.  _

— Ah, usted disculpe entonces. Vine a dejarle las instrucciones para el pan que requerimos en el asilo.

— ¿Para el asilo?, me imagino que lo quieren blando y esponjoso, que sea fácil de masticar para que no lastime las encías de los abuelos.

— No, lo requerimos duro.

— ¿Duro?, eso no es bueno para los ancianos, podrían lastimarse sus encías.

— Eso no es de su incumbencia.—  _ Les dije a esas malditas ancianas que necesitábamos cambiar la orden antes de que comenzaran a sospechar. _

— Lo es si mi pan lástima a los ancianos y daña la reputación de esta panadería.

— Es lo que podemos pagar.—  _ Es mentira, pero las monjas lo hacen por penitencia, como castigo por las chicas a las que les roban, robamos, su futuro _ .

— ¿Entonces quieren pan viejo?

— No, sólo duro.—  _ ¿Por qué eres el primero que hace preguntas? _

— Es que el pan viejo es más barato.

— No es lo que quise decir.—  _ Por favor, ya déjalo y sólo toma mi orden. _

— Ah, ya entiendo, preparan sopa de pan duro.

— ¿Eh?, sí por supuesto, los ancianos se toman, a veces, tanto tiempo en comer que si les damos pan suave este esté tan mojado que arruine la sopa para ellos. Por cierto me llamo Kokuto.

— M-mucho gusto— Se dieron un apretón de mano y se dedicaron buena parte de la tarde en realizar los arreglos del pan.—, pero le pido que no me trate con tanta familiaridad,soy una novicia y se vería mal de mí que me vean hablando tan familiarmente con un hombre.

— La entiendo, por mí no se preocupe.— La sonrisa tan hermosa que le dedicó hizo que se hiciera consciente de su coño, de cómo sus labios vaginales  dolían  y de cómo este se empapaba con la sola presencia de ese hombre.

* * *

— Kokuto... ah, tenemos que parar.— La joven novicia con mucho, y doloroso, esfuerzo separa su boca de su recién adquirido amante. Sus medias, zapatos y velo fueron las primeras prendas que terminaron en el suelo, además de su pantaletas rotas en su centro, cuando Kokuto le hizo saber lo que era recibir un _beso_ entre sus piernas. Ya han tenido momentos vigorosos, pero es la primera vez que pasan de los besos fogosos y las caricias ardientes.

Las poderosas manos de Kokuto acarician y moldean las curvas de Matsuri por encima de su ropa como si fueran la masa con la que trabaja, le da tanto placer que las noches en las que ella se permitía fantasear con él palidecen a ese momento.

— ¿Estás segura?— Él baja su boca al cuello abierto de su hábito, separarse de ella en este momento le es imposible.

— No, pero me tengo que ir, mi padre viene a verme esta noche.— a pesar de sus palabras mete sus manos bajo la camisa de trabajo de Kokuto y se dedica a acariciar a placer los musculosos pectorales.

— ¿Segura que me vas a dejar así?, no quisiera que alguna de mis admiradores me vieran en este estado y traten de aprovecharse de mí.— Toma una de las manos de Matsuri y la dirige para que sienta su abultada erección, pero sin dejar de besar el cuello de la novicia. 

— ¡Oh, no podemos permitir algo así!— Y no lo iba a hacer, ¡qué terrible sacrificio para la imprudente novicia será el sentir como la verga de Kokuto, y no sólo sus dedos, se abre paso entre sus muslos hasta llevarla al placer máximo por primera vez!

— Pero tu padre...

— Mi padre se puede ir al infierno.— La discusión terminó cuando ella se quitó el vestido de su hábito y el sostén que escondía sus pechos, al cabo tenía mucho tiempo para regresar. Si iba a pasar el resto de su vida encerrada en un convento leyendo y transcribiendo mensajes divinos al menos lo haría siendo una mujer.

* * *

— ¡Hermana, luces hermosa!— Fujimaru sorprende a su hermana con un fuerte abrazo, a pesar de la obvia confusión 

— ¿Fujimaru, que haces aquí?—  _ ¿Dónde está Padre?, él dijo que tenía algo que pedirme. _

— He venido a verte en nombre de Padre, él se encuentra en una reunión y no quería perderme la oportunidad de verte.

— Yo también te he extrañado mucho.— Matsuri le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza, su Padre se encargó de cortar todo contacto entre ellos, alegando que se debían de concentrar en sus respectivos entrenamientos.

— Toma, te traje un mensaje de Padre.— Le entrega a su hermana un sobre finamente lacado y con letras doradas.

— ¿Un mensaje?, es la invitación para una boda...

— Es la invitación para la boda de Gin Ichimaru, el hijo de la IV Trompeta, y Rangiku Matsumoto.— Fujimaru respondió la duda en el rostro de Matsuri.

— ¿Pero... por qué estoy invitada?— Eso extraña a la joven, una boda entre los suyos dura días sino es que semanas y cómo novicia no puede alejarse demasiado del convento, las Teofanías no permiten que sus monjas y novicias se alejen por más dos días de su recinto.

— Creo que Padre desea que regreses a la familia.

— No suenas muy seguro.

— Es porque no lo estoy, no confío en Padre, hay una nueva II Trompeta y la Copa Giriko Kutsuzawa está llegando a su fin.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo es la boda?

— En tres meses. Padre dijo que enviará por ti que hará los preparativos necesarios.

— ¿Cuánto durarán las festividades?

— Un mes, al parecer.

— Ya veo.— El miedo y la resignación empiezan a acumularse en ella. Apenas acaba de descubrir el placer de sentirse plena con un hombre y tal vez, pronto, ya no lo volverá a ver.

— Dejarás de ser ser novicia, volveremos a ser familia.

_ ¿Pero a qué precio? _

* * *

— M-matsuri, estás m **-** muy ansiosa hoy.— Hoy Matsuri ha decidido estar arriba, montando a Kokuto, sus movimientos son rápidos, frenéticos, ansiosos por sentir a Kokuto dentro de ella. Si bien era cierto que Kokuto era virgen antes de  que se conocieran, sus destrezas sexuales de han salido a relucir con ella y no han dudado en sacarles provecho a los pocos días que les quedan juntos. De sólo pensar que tienen que aprovechar el poco tiempo que les queda, hace que los pezones de Matsuri se endurezcan por la atención que van a recibir y su coño duela de lo vacío que se siente antes de chupar la dura verga de Kokuto como para que esta nunca se vaya.

— Es que, ahhh, h-hoy quiero, ah, todo de ti.— Ella lo tenía a su merced, complaciendola en todas las formas que se le podían ocurrir, no sabía cuando su padre enviaría por ella así que tenían que aprovechar. 

— Pero, ah, no hemos tomado...pre-precauciones.— Kokuto aún trataba de ser la voz de la razón entre los dos, a pesar de que él tampoco perdía la oportunidad de probarla de maneras diferentes y en lugares diferentes, muchas veces inapropiados. El haber tenido relaciones en la mesa de trabajo de la panadería fue muy imprudente y hace que casi los descubran. Aunque la experiencia les encantó, explicar a las monjas las manchas de harina en su hábito requirió de muchas explicaciones. 

Para Kokuto, el sólo verla o escuchar el simple sonido de su risa, por una razón que aún no llegaba a comprender, y contra su buen juicio, hacía que la sangre de su cuerpo se aglomerara en su pene hasta convertirlo en el falo más duro y ansioso por hundirse en su carne. Siempre, a diferencia de sus hermanos y hermanas, nunca requirió alimentarse directamente de la energía sexual de los que lo rodean, o tuvo deseos de fecundar a nadie y, de hecho, por seguridad, lo evita. No obstante, desde que conoció a Matsuri... ya perdió la cuenta de todas las veces en las que se vino dentro de ella y de cómo su semilla pareciera sólo excitarla más, pues sus encuentros se han vuelto cada vez más largos y arriesgados.

— No me, ah, importa, ya v-veremos qué sucede...ah, te siento tan, ah, ah, profundo... — Matsuri se acercó a su pecho para besarlo sobre el lunar en forma de luna creciente que tanto la fascinaba, mientras él la sujetaba de las caderas para mantener el ritmo.— Tú sólo dámelo todo de tí.

— Te sientes tan bien, como si fueras hecha para mí.— La luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana hace que se le olvide todo menos el bello rostro de Matsuri mientras alcanza el cuarto orgasmo de la noche, pero que sigue siendo insuficiente para satisfacerla. Y él está más que dispuesto a saciar todos los apetitos de su mujer.

Mantuvieron el ritmo e hicieron el amor casi hasta el amanecer, hora en la que Matsuri tenía que regresar al convento para que no notaran su ausencia porque para las monjas, ella seguía siendo tan casta como desde el día en que llegó.

* * *

Las festividades previas a la boda han sido muy elaboradas, su padre la trajo dos semanas antes de lo esperado para llevarla a comprar un guardarropa nuevo y adecuado para una joven de su alcurnia, pues los andrajos que vestía en en convento, palabras de su padre, y la falta de vestidos de gala no se verían bien viniendo de la hija de la III Trompeta. Si bien se divirtió probandose ropa como antaño, viendo maquillaje, escogiendo zapatos y joyería y, en general, comprando todo lo que se pusiera en frente, no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento, como si la estuvieran tratando como a una muñequita. Aunado al hecho de que no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse o explicarle nada a Kokuto, le han dejado un terrible un vacío en el estómago.

Tampoco le ayuda que las últimas semanas no se ha sentido particularmente bien; sí, su cabello se ve más sedoso, aunque eso puede ser por los tratamientos de cabello que le hace la estilista cada semana; su rostro brilla como nunca, seguramente es por las mascarillas y el maquillaje que está aprendiendo a ponerse; siente sus pechos más turgentes, ha de deberse a los sostenes nuevos que está utilizando; pero, su menstruación, que es menor, debe ser por los nervios el que sea irregular no le ayuda... sí debe de ser eso y las náuseas deben de ser por los cólicos.

* * *

— Hermana, luces espectacular, debes de tener cuidado de no opacar a la novia.— El vestido de chifón azul tenía vuelo en las piernas que le permitiría bailar a placer, toda la noche si así lo deseaba, en la cintura se le ceñía con un lazo largo y el pecho y la espalda del vestido estaba adornado con encaje en forma de flores y hojas que que estaban sobrepuestas en una tela transparente que la hacían parecer semidesnuda y que se sostenían por arte de magia, con zapatos y aretes a juego. El peinado que había escogido lo tenía sujeto con una trenza con pequeñas flores y en la unos pocos mechones traviesos caían por los lados de su rostro, dándole una apariencia de ternura y pureza.

— Fujimaru, no digas tonterías, nunca podría opacar a una belleza como la de Rangiku-san.

— Tu hermano tiene razón, Matsuri, te ves hermosa.— La forma en que lo dijo su padre, a opinión de Matsuri, no se sintió ni la mitad de cálido de cómo lo dijo Fujimaru, más bien pareciera que un glaciar hablara. Ganryu no fue capaz de fingir, siquiera, una sonrisa en su rostro.— Hay alguien que se sentará en nuestra mesa y quiero que ambos— No obstante, la dureza de su mirada estaba dirigida a su hija— se comporten como se debe y sean amables.

Matsuri no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, y le recordara a un evento similar de su niñez.

* * *

La boda fue espectacular. El propio ángel Gabriel bajó a oficiar la ceremonia, eso habla de la importancia de los novios. Ni Matsuri ni Fujimaru conocían mucho acerca de la familia de la novia, pero es bien conocido que la familia Ichimaru han tenido la posición de Trompeta por generaciones. Fue todo un espectáculo de luces y chispas cuando los novio dijeron _acepto_ y sellaron su unión con un beso. Y la novia, ¡guau!, se veia espectacular con ese hermoso vestido con corte de sirena y pecho en forma de corazón que hacía resaltar su abundante pecho, hasta el propio Gabriel se sonrojo múltiples veces mientras oficiaba la boda.

Pero, si por un lado, la boda fue espectacular, la primera noche de la fiesta no lo fue tanto, al menos no para Matsuri y su hermano. En su mesa, no sólo estaba sentada la última amante de su padre, a la que conoció hasta esa noche y que era muy antipática con ella; la novia de su hermano estaba bien pero estaba tensa, probablemente le tenía miedo a su padre; los escuderos de su padre y sus esposas, que tenían cara de cansancio, eran amables pero se notaba que no durarían mucho esa noche o las próximas noches que duren los festejos; pero lo peor de la mesa era la presencia de la Giriko Kutsuzawa, un soltero y casi un anciano del que Matsuri no quiere recordar. Su hermano la hizo sentarse entre él y su novia, lo más alejado posible de la Copa.

Afortunadamente, el hombre pareció entender la incomodidad que producía en ella porque después de la cena y el brindis, se retiró con la excusa de que tenía asuntos que tratar que le impedían quedarse más tiempo esa noche. No sin antes de dedicarle a Matsuri una mirada apreciativa, parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada por la forma en que se relamió los labios al despedirse de los presentes en al mesa.

Ya cuando pasó el primer baile de la pareja, ya sólo quedaban en la mesa Matsuri, su hermano y su novia, que entablaron una plática amena y en la que le comentaron que estaban pensando comprometerse dentro de poco.

— ¿Cómo se la están pasando en la fiesta?— Los novios pasaron a la mesa a hablar con sus invitados.

— Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

— Tengo una curiosidad, ¿cómo es que se conocieron?— La curiosidad de la novia de su hermanos pudo más, ella es una neófita, por lo que todo es nuevo para ella.

— Oh, bueno, nos conocimos cuando yo estaba rastreando a una demoniza, una sucubo.

— ¿Eres agente de campo, Rangiku-san?—  _ Hasta yo estoy sorprendida, rara vez podemos ver mujeres agentes de campo e investigación. _

— Siempre me he preguntado cómo se cazan a esos demonios de los sueños.— Matsuri y Fujimaru, como muy pocas veces, hablaron al mismo tiempo.

— No es nada espectacular, siempre y cuando no hayan despertado el instinto sexual de su víctima.— Gin intervino.— Sólo necesitas cristales de cuarzo para detectarlos y una daga santificada.

— Bueno, pues, Gin, llegó y me interrumpió cuando estaba a media cacería, la maldita ya había secado a su víctima, inclusive estaba embarazada. Obligarla a tomar forma corpórea no fue fácil pero ya la tenía acorralada. 

— Pero te pedí perdón, creí que era el demonio tras el que estaba.

— ¡Aja, y tres años después y aún no lo encuentras!

— Pero ya llevamos once de los trece, le ha tomado milenios a mi clan encontrarlos y matarlos.

La discusión de la pareja era tan divertida, se notaba que había camaradería, aunque el matrimonio fuera arreglado.

— Lo que sucede es que la sección de Gin tiene la misión de atrapar a los Lilim.— Rangiku respondió la pregunta en sus rostros.

— Pero, atrapar a trece íncubos no puede puede tomar tantos años.— Fujimaru no se puede creer que semejante clase de monstruos puedan ser tan esquivos.

— ¿Trece?, nunca he escuchado que haya tan pocos súcubos e íncubos.— Incluso a Matsuri la pareció extraño esa información, todos estaban en el entendido de que se contaban por millares los demonios del sueño.

— Es porque no los hay, estos trece son diferentes. Mientras la mayoría de los súcubo e íncubo no viven más de veinte años, estos han vivido desde la era del génesis.— La voz de Gin se tornó seria

— ¡Eso no es posible!

— A menos que seas de la última estirpe de Lilith.— Sentenció Rangiku, ella debe de saber algo.

Incluso entre clanes de hay secretos y misiones que se guardan por seguridad de que haya un traidor entre sus miembros.

— Pero ya estoy muy cerca de atrapar al doceavo, ya sé cómo identificarlo, cuando lo tenga, el treceavo será pan comido.— Gin parece satisfecho consigo mismo.

— Perdón, no entiendo de qué están hablando, ¿cómo identificas a demonios tan particulares si se han escondido por tanto tiempo?

— Para empezar, viven más, mucho más, que el promedio, no se alimentan a través de los sueños y de hecho tienen forma corpórea todo el tiempo, a diferencia de sus primos que embarazan espiritualmente. Parece ser que los Lilim buscan a alguien especial entre sus hijos. Aunque no veo cómo si abandonan a la pareja y al vástago al poco tiempo de dar a luz.

— ¿Los qué que?

— Son la casta especial de incubo y sucubo, los últimos hijos que tuvo Lilith antes de morir. Los llamamos Lilim.

— ¿Y son speciales, cómo? Si no se alimentan a través de los sueños, ¿cómo se alimentan?

— Del coito que tienen con sus víctimas, aún no sabemos porqué lo hacen, pero se caracterizan por ser muy atractivos a los ojos de las mujeres y hombres y por querer dispersar su semilla o, en el caso de las súcubo, de tratar de quedar preñadas de sus víctimas. Sus pobres víctimas quedan tan embelesadas con ellos que no dejan de pensar en fornicar con ellos aunque se les seque el cuerpo y el alma y una vez que los abandonan mueren por el abandono o por la energía que pierden durante el parto.

— Suena tan inverosímil. De existir, deben de parecer humanos comunes y corrientes, ¿cómo los identifican?

— De dos maneras por tener un lunar en forma alguna de las fases de la luna en alguna parte de su cuerpo y los ojos violetas que heredaron de sus madre.

— ¿O-ojos violeta?—  _ ¿Como los de Kokuto? _

— Sí, por alguna razón, los ojos violeta despiertan los instintos sexuales de los que se encuentran a su alrededor.

— ¿Eso quiere decir todos los súcubo e íncubo tienen ojos violeta?

— No, incluso entre los demonios, ese color de ojos es raro y hasta codiciado.

— ¡Basta de hablar de trabajo, Gin! Es nuestra fiesta de bodas y ahora quiero que me saques a bailar.

— Lo que tú quieres, Ran-chan, es que vayamos al bar por unas copas de sake.

— ¡Mentira!, pero si pasamos al bar no me opondría, je, je, je.

Con esas palabras la pareja se retiró y poco tiempo se fueron a celebrar su noche bodas, a la mañana siguiente la fiesta continuaría para presentar la tela de la pureza, en la que se vería la sangre que demostraría que Rangiku llegó casta al matrimonio. Aunque, considerando la edad de ella, de que su compromiso fue largo y de la forma tan física en la que se tocan, es probable que ellos hubieran consumado su relación hace mucho tiempo y que la ceremonia de mañana sea puro formalismo o la prueba esté falsificada. 

* * *

Los días posteriores a la fiesta, durante las celebraciones menores, Matsuri seguía asustada de la plática con los recién casados. Kokuto tenía ojos violeta y en su pecho tenía un lunar que le recuerda a una luna creciente, y no ha tenido una menstruación normal desde que empezó a tener relaciones con él y el hecho de que últimamente ha tenido náuseas y de que le duelen sus pechos... Está de más decir que está temerosa de que posiblemente esté embarazada, de que el padre sea un demonio o de lo que le harían por estar embarazada de un uno.

— Matsuri, ven aquí.— Su padre la llamó con algo de vehemencia. Él se encontraba en el estudio de la villa en la que estaban hospedados.

— ¿Me llamaste, Padre?

— Hay algo que tengo que decirte...espero que recuerdes que anoche en nuestra mesa se sentó una Copa.

— Sí, lo recuerdo, la VII Copa, Giriko Kutsuzawa, el hombre que...

— El hombre con el que te vas a casar.

— ¿Qué?

— He pasado el último años negociando con él tu futuro matrimonio, ¿por qué crees que te saqué del convento?

— ¿Porque querías que volviera a la familia?

— No digas tonterías, ¿qué utilidad me darías, especialmente estando sucia?, además Giriko quiere herederos y qué mejor que mezclar nuestros clanes.

— ¡Padre, no puedes hablar en serio! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que ese hombre...!— La bofetada que le dió Ganryu a su hija que resonó en el salón y su rostro reflejaba furia contenida.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de alguien tan honorable como Giriko!

— ¡Pero me violó!

— ¡Tú, de puta, lo sedujiste!

— ¡Tenía doce, no pude hacer tal cosa!

— Pues ahora resarcirá el daño casándose contigo, después de todo ya eres su mujer, y le darás herederos después de que nos deshagamos de lo que llevas en tu vientre, no es como si fuera la primera vez que nos deshacemos de un estorbo. 

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Padre?

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que estás embarazada?

— No estoy embarazada.

— Claro que lo estás, las monjas me contaron que te escabas por las noches para verte con tu amante y que regresabas con tu ropas desordenadas.

— Pero eso no significa que...

— Luces igual que tu madre cuando quedó embarazada, brillas con la luz de maternidad.

— Está noche vendrá el arcangel Uriel a oficiar la ceremonia y las tierras de los Kutsuzawa en una semana, ahora pasarás a ser su problema.— Con esas palabras su padre la dejó sola en el estudio para que se lamentara de su destino.

* * *

_Estoy embarazad_ _ a... pero esta vez, ¿si lo quiero?, no fue concebido por... y, tal vez, no amo a Kokuto, pero todo fue... ¿qué voy a hacer?, como lo extraño... no importa si me engañó, él no me forzó a nada. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? _

La pobre Matsuri no reaccionaba, la ceremonia de su boda fue más bien estéril, plana, casi un sucio secreto. Hace unos días era la chica más popular durante la boda, a la que todos los jóvenes le pedían un baile, la que se divirtió platicando con la gente y comiendo del banquete. Ahora se encuentra en a horas de una boda con un monstruo.

— Señorita, no creo que lo que me pide su padre sea posible.— La doctora que mandó llamar su padre tiene rato que la está auscultando, es un mujer amable y trae consigo un aparato de ultrasonido portátil.

— ¿Eh?— Matsuri no sabe qué pensar, no quiere casarse pero no sabe cómo huir o a dónde ir. Con Kakuto no es posible, no ahor aque sabe que es un demonio.— ¿A qué se refiere, Doctora?

— Usted tiene más de más de 16 semanas de gestación— La doctora seguía moviendo lentamente el cabezal por encima de su vientre.—. La única manera de realizar un aborto en esta gestación es de manera quirúrgica y, si bien es un proceso rápido, tendría que tenerla en observación una cuantas horas y en este lugar carezco del equipo para realizarlo de manera segura. 

— ¿Eso quiere decir que, Padre tendría que posponer la boda?— Matsuri lo dijo más para sí.

— ¿Boda?, ¿Señorita, usted realmente desea abortar?, su padre me dijo que usted deseaba el procedimiento con premura.

Matsuri se le quedó viendo a la Doctora, no lo había pensado. No había ni siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de estar embarazada mientras estaba con Kokuto, quería fingir que eso no podía ser, por lo que no se cuestionó si deseaba o no ser madre, pero con esa pregunta se dio cuenta de que quería ser la madre de lo que fuera que estaba en su vientre. Ella lo traería a este mundo, sin importar lo que pensara su padre.

— Ella no desea abortar, Doctora.— Fujimaru, que había estado en silencio, alejado de las mujeres, intervino. 

— ¿Entonces, por qué estoy aquí? Quiero que entiendan que si mi paciente no desea atravesar por el procedimiento no habrá poder humano que me obligue a realizarlo.

— No deseo que lo haga, necesito que me ayude a sacarla de aquí.

* * *

— ¡FUJIMARU!— Ganryu entró a la enfermería, en la que se encontraba su hijo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Padre?— El aludido estaba tendido en una cama, apenas estaba despertando. Su novia lo había encontrado tirado en el estudio donde la doctora revisaba a su hermana.

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PUTA DE TU HERMANA?— Ganryu llegó lo más rápido que pudo cuando le informaron que su hijo estaba inconsciente y su hija desaparecida. 

— No me grites, que no soy tu sirviente ni escudero.

— ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ TU HERMANA!

— No lo sé, sólo recuerdo que acompañé a la doctora a su auto, dijo que volvería mañana a realizar el procedimiento de Matsuri.

Fujimaru ya no escuchó la respuesta de su padre porque este se retiró rápidamente a armar equipos de búsqueda pensando de que no pudo haber huido lejos.

* * *

— Muy bien, querida, puja, ya casi sale.

Matsuri se encontraba en un pueblo de la Sicilia rural, gracias a su hermano y a la doctora había podido escapar. Isane Kotetsu, desde entonces, se ha vuelto en una muy buena amiga y mantienen una muy cercana relación por correspondencia. Ella la ayudó a trasladarse con su mentora, la prestigiosa doctora Yachiru Unohana, a un pueblo poco poblado. Por sólo un euro se pudo hacer de una casa, bastante grande por cierto, con la condición de que la renovara y viviera en el pueblo, con planes de convertirla en un hostal para turistas. La hija de la doctora, Retsu, ha sido una compañía agradable y la ha ayudado mucho durante estos meses, en particular porque su primer trimestre lo pasó sin los cuidados prenatales debidos.

— La tengo, Matsuri... es una niña hermosa.

Matsuri, por su parte, estaba agotada, el parto fue largo y difícil, aunque la silla de parto vertical redujo mucho el dolor. La bebé venía de pies y Unohana tuvo que estimular a la bebé a tomar la posición correcta y después se subía de su posición. No fue hasta que Yachiru le dijo a Matsuri le dijera a la bebé que necesitaba nacer es que ésta aceptó hacerlo. Estuvieron muy cerca de tener que realizar una cesárea.

— Enfermero tome nota, Bebé Shinomoto, sexo mujer, nació vivo, pesa 2.9 kg y mide 48 cm. Peso y talla dentro de lo esperado. Báñela, debo de regresar con la madre. No olvide realizar la prueba del tamiz.

— ¿Matsuri, cómo te sientes?

— Cansada, ¿cómo está mi bebé?

— Hermosa, tiene los cabellos negros más bellos que he visto.

_ ¿Cabellos negros?, ¿de quién los habrá heredado? _

— ¿Sus ojos?, ¿de qué color son?— No quería que pareciera un demonio.

— Querida, eso es imposible saberlo hasta dentro de un mes. Mejor relajate, en un momento Hanataro traerá a la bebé y aún tienes que expulsar la placenta.

— Matsuri-san...— El enfermero, un joven aparentemente escuálido y tímido le trajo a la nueva madre a una pequeña que no dejaba de llorar por el frío y por el cambio repentino del mundo al que conocía.— Siento que su difunto marido no pueda estar aquí para ver lo hermosa que es su hija.

— Gracias, Hanataro.— En cuanto el mencionado le dió la bebé a Matsuri y ésta la acomodó en su pecho desnudo por debajo de la bata, la pequeña dejó de llorar y se relajó. Fue en ese momento en el que ella tuvo una sensación extraña en sus pechos, en es especial en sus pezones.— Eres hermosa, no podía esperar más para conocerte.

— Ahora debes de acercarla a tu pezón para que empieces a producir calostro, te costará trabajo y ella no sabrá que hacer al principio, así que debes de ser paciente por las dos.

La Doctora se dedicó varios minutos a darle indicaciones y recomendaciones de cómo posicionarse correctamente para amamantar, además de posibles complicaciones que debe de esperar.

— Dime, Matsuri, ¿ya sabes cómo la vas a nombrar?

— Por supuesto, se llamará Hisana.

— ¿Deseas que le informe a tu hermano?

— Por favor, me encantaría hacerlo yo misma pero temo que...— No tener contacto con su hermano es una de las pocas cosas lamenta de haberse escapado de su padre y familia, pero no cambiaría a la pequeña Hisana por nada del mundo.

— No tienes nada que decir, es lo mejor para ti y la pequeña Hisana que todo se mantenga así. ¿quieres que le envíe una fotografía?

— Le estaré muy agradecida si lo hace.


	4. Historia de amantes parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercera de 4 parte de la historia de amor que da nacimiento a Rukia.

#  **Historias de amantes**

#  **Parte 3**

* * *

_ Desde que era pequeña siempre sentí que algo en mí no era igual a lo de los demás. Era parecido a mi mamá, pero no mucho. Lo que emanaba de ella era un brillo opacado. Lo que sea que yo soy, se ve lila. También he notado que la gente, a veces, me produce la sensación de tener un agujero negro. La mayoría de las veces son pequeños y tienen muchos, como si fueran diferentes emociones; pero hay gente, que no me agrada, que tienen un sólo agujero en sus pechos. Esos agujeros se sienten usualmente muy grandes, oscuros y pareciera que quieren absorber todo a su paso. _

— ¡Hisana, levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela! 

— Ughhh...

— ¡Hisana, no quiero que llegues tarde!

— Ughhh...

Matsuri, al no recibir respuesta de su hija, subió para averiguar el motivo de su retraso. Sus pasos hacían rechinar la vieja escalera de madera. Matsuri ya estaba acostumbrada levantarla muy temprano porque su hija tendía a tardar mucho en arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

— Hisana, hija, ¿por qué tardas tanto?— La mujer entra a la habitación de su hija y la ve todavía en cama, hecha un ovillo.

— Mamá, no me siento bien...ughhh.

— ¡Ay, hija!— La pequeña tiene temperatura otra vez, siendo que ayer estaba perfectamente bien.— Creo que será mejor que no vayas a la escuela.

Una imagen común para la joven madre, desde que nació su hija ha tenido constantes problemas de salud sin ninguna causa aparente. Un día puede estar bien, saltando por todos lados y jugando con los niños del barrio, y al siguiente encamada por varios días con altas fiebres y escalofríos que desaparecen así como llegaron. Ya la ha llevado con varios médicos que no han podido encontrar una causa concreta de sus padecimientos.

Y el hecho de que Hisana fuera quisquillosa para comer y no tolerara muchos alimentos tampoco ayudaba. 

—  _ Creo que tendré que cancelar otra cita. _ — Pensó la mujer, que rara vez, en los cinco años de vida de su hija, tiene la oportunidad de salir con alguien.—  _ A Bellamy no le va gustar, ya se está hartando. _

— Ugh...

* * *

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor, hija?— Dos días después de que la pequeña tuviera su espantosa fiebre, que la tuviera postrada en cama y que Matsuri perdiera la oportunidad de salir con un hombre apuesto que había venido de turista al pueblo, todo parecía mejorar.

— Eso creo, Mamá.— La voz de la pequeña sigue débil, pero la fiebre ya ha pasado.

— Me alegro, adivina quién vendrá a visitarnos pronto.

— ¿Mi Tío?

— ¡Sí, y viene con regalos para ti!, regalos atrasados por tu quinto cumpleaños.

_ Me alegro que venga mi Tío y no uno de esos hombres que sólo quieren quedarse de pijamada con mi Mamá. Sé que Mamá, de vez en cuando, lleva gente a su cama, pero no es gente que la quiera y tengo que deshacerme de ella, y eso me cansa... _

_ Ya quiero que él llegue, pero si le digo que mi papá está en camino se alterará, como siempre. _

**— ¡Fujimaru,** me alegra que hayas podido venir!

— ¿Aunque me haya perdido el cimpleaños de mi sobrina favorita, Hermana?

— Es tu única sobrina, ja, ja, ja.

— También vine con noticias.— Su voz, antes alegre, tomó un tono 

— ¿Sobre Padre?

— Me temo que no está bien de salud, está muriendo.

— Es una lástima.— Aunque en su voz se nota que no la siente.— 

— Él desea que regreses, quiere conocer a Hisana, o es lo que me ha dicho.— Fujimaru es cauto con sus últimas palabras, sabe que está tocando un tema delicado.

Matsuri mira tranquila y delicadamente le responde— No, nunca pasará, no pienso volver ni exponer a mi hija a esa vida.

— Te entiendo, pero que no se diga que no lo intenté, je, je, je.

— Pues no lo hiciste con muchas ganas, ja, ja, ja.

_ Mi mamá está discutiendo otra vez acerca de mi abuelo, debe ser un hombre muy malo para que nunca me quiera llevar con él. ¿Y por qué se siente que es la última vez que mi Tío vendrá? _

— ¡Tío Fujimaru!— La niña se avienta a los brazos de su tío para que la levante por lo aires y él respondió abrazándola con mucha fuerza porque, aunque no se los ha dicho, es la última vez que podrá venir a verlas.

— ¡Hisana, mi niña hermosa! Mira que grande te has vuelto, ¿cuántos años has cumplido?

— Ummm... así.— Y con su manita hace señal de cinco.

  
  


**— Ah, ah, ah...**

— Ah, ah, ah... Bellamy...

_ El rechinar de la cama de mi mamá me despierta, otra vez. Espero que este “amigo” de mi mamá sea alguien bueno, o que cambien de colchón. Por cierto, ¿porque mi Mamá si puede jugar a brincar en su colchón y yo no?... No es justo, yo también quiero brincar en mi colchón. _

— Ah, ah, ah... Matsuri, te amo...

— Ah, ah, ah, aaahhh...

_ Mmmm, el que mi Mamá no responda semejante declaración no es bueno... lástima, Bellamy me agradaba un poco. _

* * *

— Buenos días, Hisana.

— Buenos días, Mamá.

— Hija, esta noche tengo una cita.— Le dice la madre a la niña, una vez que ya le ha servido un vasto desayuno.

— ¿Con Bellamy?

— ¿Cómo supis...? Sí, creo que estamos llegando a algo y quisiera que lo discutieramos, te vas a quedar a dormir con Margarita esta noche.

— De acuerdo. Voy por mis cosas para la escuela.

La niña deja la mesa antes de que su madre se de cuenta. Corre a su habitación y toma su mochila para la escuela.

— ¡Hisana, regresa aquí y termina tu desayuno!

— Ya me voy, Mamá.

— ¡Te dije que volvieras!

— Bye, Mami.

_ No es que no me guste la comida de mi Mamá, pero a veces siento que quiero otra cosa, y no sé que podría ser. Además, si no me voy, Bellamy no podrá salir de la casa. _

* * *

— Lo siento, Signorina Matsuri, pero me surgió una emergencia, tengo que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a mi sobrino Marcelo. No podré cuidar a Matsuri esta noche.— La voz del teléfono suena realmente apenada por el inesperado inconveniente. 

— Entiendo, Giovanna, no te preocupes, si te sirve yo cuido a las niñas.

— Grazie, Signorina, en este momento están en la guardería. Si quiere yo paso por ellas a la guardería antes de irme. 

— No será necesario, yo lo hago, yo puedo ir por ellas.

* * *

— ¡HISANA! ¡Suelta a esa niña!— Nada más llegar a la guardería, Matsuri se topó con la imagen de su hija pegándole a otra niña, estaba muy molesta y de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Las nanas de la guardería trataban de separarlas sin mucho éxito y no fue hasta que Matsuri intervino que la soltó y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre a llorar.

— Lo sentimos mucho, Signora Matsuri, no se enoje con Hisana, por favor.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— Matsuri estaba alterada, su hija no dejaba de llorar y Margarita, estaba en la esquina con su bastón sangrando de la frente y llorando quedito.

— No lo entendemos muy bien qué fue lo que desató la pelea, pero Stefana y sus amigas ya tenían todo el día molestando a Margarita y a Hisana y creo que explotó.

— Entiendo, será mejor que me las lleve.— Una de las nanas la ayudó a llevar las cosas de a las niñas al carro, ya que Matsuri tenía los brazos ocupados con Hisana y llevaba de la mano a Margarita, un proceso lento tomando en cuenta que tenía que esperar a que la pequeña avanzara con su nuevo bastón para ciegos.

— Margarita, ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó?— Le preguntó Matsuri a la amiguita de su hija, Margarita, una vez que ya estaban en el vehículo. Ella, una niña muy tierna que nació con problemas de salud que acaban de dejarla ciega hace unos meses y estaba aprendiendo a usar su bastón para moverse, siempre ha sido muy tímida con la gente.

— No, Signora.

— ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi?

— Lo sé.

— Si me lo cuentas no estás traicionando a Hisana, ¿sabes?— Se lo dijo mientras veía a su hija por el espejo retrovisor que dormía en el asiento trasero. Se veían tan inocente que era difícil de creer que le acababa de arrancar un mechón grande cabello, y que aún tenía en sus manos, a su compañera de guardería.

— Es que no quiero que me regañe por decir cosas feas...— La niña empezó a llorar. Matsuri guardó silenció hasta que la pequeña se calmó.

— Bueno, entonces dime quién te pegó en la frente.

— No sé, pero Stefana y sus amigas nos aventaron cosas.

— ¿Sabes por qué lo hicieron?

— Porque Felipe le dio una flor a Hisana y le dijo que era muy bonita y que le gustaban muchos sus ojos.— Matsuri suspiró de angustia, no era la primera vez que su hija tenía problemas con otras niñas por sus ojos.— Además de las cosas feas que dijo acerca de usted.

— ... Entiendo, no te preocupes, no le diré nada Hisana.

* * *

— No puedes seguir así, cancelando nuestras citas.

— Fue una emergencia, no había quien cuidara a las niñas.

— Siempre dices lo mismo. ¡Ya me harté, Matsuri!

— ¿Te hartaste de qué?

— De ser tu segunda opción, siempre cancelas nuestras citas por tu hija.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? Estás hablando de mi hija, por supuesto que ella es mi prioridad.

— Pero no puede ser así todo el tiempo. Y tampoco puedo seguir fingiendo frente a tu hija.

— Tú eres quien no quieres vivir aquí.

— Porque no te quieres casar conmigo.

— Y ya te dije que no quiero irme de aquí.

— ¿Por qué no?, Hisana tendría una mejor escuela en París y no tendrías que trabajar, podríamos casarnos, yo te puedo mantener.

— Y ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de irme, soy feliz aquí.

_ Yo sé que tratan de mantener el volumen bajo, pero, incluso, Margarita las puede escuchar, me la llevaría a jugar al patio trasero si no me doliera tanto la cabeza. Ya le había dicho a Bellamy que tenía que tratar bien a mi Mamá y respetar sus deseos, creí que era diferente a los otros... _

— Vuelvo en un momento, voy por agua.

Hisana sale de la habitación rápidamente, puede escuchar los pasos de Bellamy por el pasillo tomando sus cosas para irse. Alcanza a interceptarla en la puerta. Pospuso esta conversación con ella pero ya no puede esperar más.

— Oh, Hisana, ¿me permites pasar?— A pesar de su molestia, Bellamy trata de mantener el tono afable con la niña, pero la mirada de que recibe es tan penetrante y pesada.

— No quería hacerlo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a molestar a mi Mamá.

— Hisana, no sé de lo que hablas. 

— Sí lo sabes, yo te lo advertí.

— Lo que suceda entre tu madre y yo no es tu asunto.— La mujer empieza a perder la paciencia con la niña y su tono de voz se vuelve agresivo.

— Lo es y no quiero que vuelvas.

— Mira, yo...

— No quiero que vuelvas a lastimar a mi Mamá.— Los ojos de la niña toman un brillo que nunca había visto.

— Yo nunca...— Bellamy siente que su cuerpo vibrara, como si algo hiciera que los ruidos retumbaran en su cabeza y no puede apartar su vista de esos ojos.

— Lo acabas de hacer.

El miedo se empieza a apoderar de su cuerpo, sus rodillas tiemblan. Tiene que salir de ahí, tiene que salir de ahí. Tiene que salir de ahí. ¡Tiene que salir de ahí! ¡TIENE QUE SALIR DE AHÍ, AHORA!

— Y espero que nunca vuelvas.— Bellamy siente que casi se orina en sus costosos pantalones de lino del terror que le producen esos ojos.

— ... — Sale corriendo, en su prisa se golpea contra el marco de la puerta y no se detiene para revisar el sangrado de su nariz, alejarse de esa casa es lo único que le importa.

* * *

_Mamá no ha vuelto a tener otra relación des_ _ de que Bellamy se fue, o al menos así de seria. Eso fue hasta hace unos días. Cuando le pregunté por ello sólo me dijo que ya no tendría que ir a la ciudad a arreglar la camioneta, espero que haya sentido al hombre con aura extraña que ronda la ciudad. Y ahora está ansiosa de presentarme a alguien.  _

— Hija, este es Shuren.— Matsuri está feliz de presentarle a su hija una potencial pareja.

— Hola, pequeña, tu mamá me ha hablado mucho acerca de ti.

— Mmm...— La fulminante mirada que le lanza a la niña no le sorprende, ni siquiera parece afectar, para extrañeza de la niña.

— ¡Hisana, deja de mirarlo así!— Ni siquiera el regaño de su madre parece lograr que la niña lo deje de ver tan seriamente.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡qué linda niña!— Shuren la toma en sus brazos y la hace girar, como emocionado por recibir esa mirada.— Y tus ojos son tan bellos, espero que las niñas de tu clase no te hayan molestado mucho por ello. Aunque tu madre es muy bella, los has de haber heredado de tu padre, ja, ja, ja, porque la belleza la sacaste de tu madre, ja, ja, ja.

— ¡Shuren, que cosas dices! Iré por el café y el pastel.

— Gracias, Matsuri.— Después de un momento de silencio se voltea a la niña que lo mira con ojos extrañados pero ya con la guardia baja.— Tu reverberación es buena para alguien sin entrenamiento, lástima que sólo te servirá con humanos normales. Tu padre debería estar aquí para protegerte.

— ¿Entonces, lo conoces?— Hisana, que se había mantenido en silencio desde el principio, habló con voz tímida.

— ¿A quién?— La voz de Shuren era risueña y traviesa. Sabía a quién se refería pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

— A él, al señor de mis sueños, sé que él busca a mi Mamá, pero algo me impide hablarle.

— ¿Tus sueños?, mmm, debe de ser la barrera natural de esta casa y que ha reforzado tu madre para que no las detecten.—  _ Ella debe de ser muy poderosa para impedir que un cambion como Hisana contacte a Kokuto, y visceversa _ .

— ¿Pero lo conoces?— La niña ya está ansiosa por respuestas.

— Por supuesto, tu padre es mi hermano menor.

— Shhh, que no te escuche o se pondrá mal mi mamá.

— ¿Qué no me escuche decir qué?

— Padre, cuando era más pequeña siempre que le preguntaba se ponía a llorar.

— Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, pronto vendrá él a cuidarte y podrás hacerle todas las preguntas que desees.

— Gracias, tío Shuren.

— De nada.

* * *

_Ya lo sien_ _ to cada vez más cerca. Mamá está ansiosa está noche, creo que quiere formalizar algo con mi Tío, pero no creo que vaya a poder hacerlo hoy. Mamá, por favor no lo rechaces o no te volveré a ver. _

* * *

— ¿Así que tu eres mi papá?

— ¿Y tú eras la que me daba lata por las noches?

— ¡Yo no doy lata!

— Ja, ja, ja, ja, por supuesto que no la das.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

— Me puedes preguntar todo lo que tu quieras.

— ¡A desayunar!— Se escucha a lo lejos el grito de Matsuri

— ...Pero, creo que será después del desayuno y lo que alcancemos antes de que te tengas que ir a la escuela. 

El puchero que hizo la niña solo fue respondido por un abrazo de Kokuto, muy feliz por tener a su hija en brazos por primera vez.

* * *

— ¿Entonces, qué es lo que soy?

— Eres mi hija.

Padre e hija llevaban rato sentados en el jardín tratando de recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, abrazados, sentados en una banca bajo la sombra de un viejo roble.

— Sí, eso ya lo sé, ¿pero que soy y qué eres tú?, porque no somos iguales, hay algo distinto entre nosotros.

— Bueno, eso es complicado, en definitiva, no eres como yo, pero heredaste mis ojos.— Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja oreja, feliz del prospecto de que su hija tenga esos hermosos violeta.

— No es cierto, tus ojos son azules.

— ¿Estás segura?— Y con esas palabras hace que el color de sus ojos cambie de bonito azul oscuro a un inusual y hermoso violeta que le recuerda a los aretes de amatistas que tiene su Mamá y que sólo utiliza en ocasiones especiales

— ¡Guau!, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

— Es una habilidad que mis herma...— Se detuvo de improviso, su rostro tuvo, por sólo un momento, una expresión de tristeza contenida.—, que mi hermano y yo poseemos, la utilizamos para camuflagearnos en este mundo, nos permite evitar conflictos con muchos humanos.

— ¿Me puedes enseñar a hacer eso?, ya no me sucede tanto, pero de vez en cuando tengo problemas por mis ojos.

— Tus ojitos, así como son, son hermosos. Además, desgraciadamente, es una de las pocas cosas que no podré enseñarte.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, porque eres una cambion.

— ¿Una qué...  _ cambioo _ ?

— Cambion, son los hijos del resultado del mestizaje de humanos con seres demoníacos.

— ¿No es eso malo?, en el catecismo nos enseñan que eso es malo, bueno eso era cuando iba.— La confusión en su rostro le hizo hacer muecas que le parecieron graciosas a su padre.— ¡No te rías!

— Creo que muchas cosas son de perspectiva, además la historia siempre tiene dos lados y a nosotros nunca nos preguntan el nuestro.

— ¡Oh!, ¿y me la vas a contar?

— Espero poder hacerlo, pero creo que aún eres muy jóven para algunos detalles. Bueno, como iba diciendo, los cambion son hijos de demonios, como yo, pero tú, al igual que tus primos antes que tú, eres diferentes a los otros cambion.

— ¿Tengo primos o más hermanos?, ¿tengo más parientes?

— Tenías, ya todos murieron y no, no tienes más hermanos, eres mi única hija. En cuanto a si tienes más familia, eso es complicado. Mi madre, tu abuela, tuvo muchos hijos aunque no sé si llamarlos hermanos porque la relación fue de hace muchos, muchos milenios.

— Explicame lo que puedas, a veces siento que no encajo con mis compañeros.

— A veces quieres sangre, carne y algo más que no puedes explicar, ¿verdad?

— ...

— ¿Hisana?

— No siempre, sólo ciertas personas me producen esa sensación. Como el primo de Margarita, Marcelo. Él está rodeado de oscuridad.

— ¿Cómo agujeros negros que absorben todo?, debe de ser un pecador terrible...

— No entiendo, Papá.

— Tú, al igual que otros demonios, te alimentas de la oscuridad de los pecadores, puedes hacerlo alimentandote de su alma o de su cuerpo, literalmente. Aunque yo preferiría que lo hicieras del alma, es más fácil de esconder el acto, especialmente cuando han cometidos actos imperdonables. Ya te enseñaré a cazar, lo necesitarás, es el alimento que sostiene tu mitad demoníaca.

— ¿Me enseñarás a controlar mi poder?

— ¿Los has usado?

— Eso creo, je, je, je.— La risa de Hisana no ocultaba el disfrute que le produce el aterrorizar a otros.

Guardaron silencio, ella esperando la reacción de Kokuto, y él analizando a Hisana. Ella no era como alguno de sus otros sobrinos, ella no debería de estar viva, no después de alimentarse tan precariamente por tantos años y utilizar sus habilidades sin entrenamiento adecuado. La abrazó lleno de felicidad de que su hermano la haya encontrado antes de que hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

— Me lastimas, Papi, ja, ja, ja.— Aun así le devolvió el abrazo, ella también lo quería conocer desde hace mucho.

— Déjame estar así un momento.

* * *

— Hisana, hija, tenemos algo que decirte.— La voz de Matsuri suena nerviosa.

El hecho de que le hayan pedido hablar en la sala le indicaba a la niña que era muy serio.

— Hisana, como tu ya sabes... bueno, que Kokuto y Shuren...— Matsuri se estaba quedando sin palabras para explicarle a la niña de la pena que le daba hablar de cosas complicadas con su hija..

— Aja, ¿qué ustedes...?

— Tu madre quiere decir que estamos emparejados.— Para eso tiene a Kokuto y a Shuren, para apoyarla cuando pierde el habla de lo roja que está.

— Ah, ¿qué es eso?

— Los humanos lo equiparan con estar casados.— Kokuto trata de usar un lenguaje más asequible para Hisana, a diferencia de su hermano que llega a ser demasiado directo. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez de que fue padre.

— Ah, ¿por eso es que juegan en las noches a brincar en el colchón?

— ¡Exacto, hija! ¡Qué lista eres!— Ni de chiste Matsuri le iba a aclarar exactamente  _ cómo  _ brincaban en el colchón.

— El caso... es que, tú madre y... nosotros, queríamos decirte que...— Kokuto empezaba a ponerse nervioso, nunca pensó que estaría en una situación así.

— Vas a ser una hermana mayor.

— ¿En serio, tío Shuren?— Los ojos de Hisana se llenaron de emoción por la noticia y tanta fue que corrió a abrazar a su madre y a tocar su vientre y a hablarle como si ya estuviera ahí.— Ya quiero que nazcas, quiero llevarte a jugar a los campos que tienen flores en primavera, verás que te va a encantar.

* * *

— ¿Así que lo harás está noche?— Shuren y Kokuto estaban frente a la niña, ayudándole a guardar su ropa en la mochila.

— Sí.

— ¿Estás segura de que no necesitas ayuda?— Kokuto, nervioso, preferiría estar ahí, ayudándola en lo que necesite.

— Ustedes me enseñaron bien, Papá.

— Que no quede nada del pecador.

— Así lo haré, Tío.

— ¡Hija, ya vámonos!— Le grita a Matsuri desde el primer piso.

— ¡Ya voy, Mamá!— Hisana se voltea a los hombres junto a ella.— , deseenme suerte, los veo mañana.

— ¡Suerte, hija!

— No olvides lo que te enseñamos.

— Gracias.

Cuando la niña ya se hubo ido, ambos hombres se voltearon a ver y se hicieron una seña con la cabeza. Sería bueno distraer a Matsuri esta noche.

* * *

_Inicio de Trigger Warning_

_Advertencia de contenido_

La pijamada por el cumpleaños de Margarita estaba llena de niñas, jugando, brincando, comiendo, una se estaban peinando otras peinabas a las muñecas que aún tenían. No todas se podían quedar a dormir, pero todas se divierten con juegos. Giovanna, madre de Margarita y viuda desde hace unos años, se desvivía en atenderlas, en especial porque Margarita ha estado cabizbaja desde un tiempo para acá. Le ayudaba su sobrino Marcelo, que se había ido a vivir con ella cuando quedó viuda. Marcelo, un joven de unos veinticinco años, es extremadamente cariñoso con las niñas, las carga, las abraza, les hace cosquillas y les da besos en sus mejillas; pero Margarita parece ser su favorita, y cada que puede la sienta entre sus piernas.

— Niñas, a sus tendidos, mañana podrán seguir brincoteando por toda la casa. Me voy a dormir.

— Buenas noches, Signora Giovanna.

— Buenas noches, Mamá.

De todas las niñas que habían venido sólo tres se quedaron a dormir y cayeron rendidas a los pocos minutos de que apagaron las luces. Sólo Hisana seguía despierta, no podía dormir de los nervios y la emoción, recordando las lecciones que recibió de su padre.

* * *

_— Muy bien, Hi_ _ sana, ahora quiero que imagines tus uñas como si fueran unas garras. _

_ — Creo que no lo hago muy bien.— Dijo la niña cuando sus manos no sufrieron ningún cambio. _

_ — No tengas prisa, no es fácil. _

_ — Imagina que quieres destrozar a alguien que lastima a los que amas. _

* * *

Cuando Hisana ya se había cansado de esperar y ya estaba dormitando, escuchó, por lo lejos, como se habría con cuidado la puerta de la recámara, seguramente era la mamá de Margarita. Con ese pensamiento volvió a dormir, o eso intentó hasta que escuchó un gemido de dolor. Era Margarita, que lloriqueaba. Hisana la volteo a ver silenciosamente, desde su lugar en el piso. Tenía encima de ella a su primo, que le estaba desvistiendo de los pantalones, una de sus manos ya había desaparecido entre sus piernas, y le besaba el pecho ya desnudo.

Hisana hizo ruido y se levantó estrepitosamente para ir al baño, todo sin voltear a ver a su amiga ni prender la luz. Ya dentro del baño esperó hasta escuchar que Marcelo saliera del cuarto, cosa que no tardó mucho al sentirse descubierto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?— Ella no pensó que él la estuviera esperando en el pasillo al salir del baño con las luces apagadas. Se notaba que él se sentía más poderoso porque no le avergonzaba mostrar su erección, visible a pesar de la oscuridad del pasillo.

— ¿Ver?, nada, yo no vi nada.— Hisana fingió falsa demencia y que ni se molestó en cubrir.

— No mientas— Marcelo guardó silencio un momento, pensando que tendría la oportunidad de cumplir sus fantasías con la niña, la más hermosa que había visto en si vida—, ¿no te gustaría saber lo que siente Margarita?

— Eres un monstruo.

— No sabes de lo que hablas, a ella le gusta.— Endulzó su voz en un intento para engatusar.

— ¿Y por eso lo haces de noche, mientras su mamá duerme?— Mientras más hablaba, sus ojos empezaron a brillar intensamente y sus uñas se afilaban, y de ellas goteaba un líquido que al caer al suelo dejaba pequeñas marcas de quemadura.

— Eso es porque... ¿no preferirías saber lo que siente Margarita?, a ella le gusta mucho, siempre me pide más— Él insistía mientras miraba a el rostro de Hisana fijamente. En su boca apenas y cabe la saliva por imaginarse lo que podría hacer a la niña... en su habitación que estaba justo a la izquierda.—. Eres una niña muy hermosa, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.

— No me hables, maldito pecador.— Y su rostro se transfiguró con rasgos que lo más cercano que lo podría describir es un gato salvaje con colmillos tan grandes que se salían de su boca.

— ¡¿Q-q-qué le pasó a tu rostro?!— Fueron las últimas palabras del pedófilo antes de ser atacado y sentir que su pecho ardía horriblemente.

Y se hizo el silencio sepulcral.

_Fin de Trigger Warning_

_Advertencia_

* * *

— ¡Marcelo! ¡Marcelo! ¡Oh, Dios mío, Marcelo!

En la mañana se podía escuchar el ruido de la ambulancia y a la madre de Margarita gritando por el susto de encontrarse a su sobrino, muerto el pasillo, seguramente iba camino al baño. Hasta los enfermeros, que lo intentaron resucitar, estaban atemorizados por la expresión en el rostro del joven. Pareciera que lo torturaron, pero no tenía señal de nada en su cuerpo.

— ¿Margarita, estás bien?— Hisana estaba asustada por su amiga, que lloraba silenciosamente. Hisana la tomó de la mano para confortar a su amiga.

— No, pero creo que lo voy a estar.— Y a pesar de todas sus lágrimas, estaba firme, tranquila. Ella apretó más fuerte la mano de Hisana.

A las semanas, la Signora Giovanna pasó de penar la pérdida de su sobrino y maldecir su existencia cuando Margarita le confesó lo que hacía Marcelo todas las noches al poco tiempo de que llegó. 

— No te culpes, Mamá, él me dijo que lastimaría si decía algo.

Hisana lloró la partida de su amiga, que tuvo que irse a la ciudad para recibir atención médica y psicológica por lo que sufrió a manos de su primo.

* * *

El embarazo de Matsuri obligaba a la familia a ir a la ciudad constantemente para recibir atención obstétrica. A veces iban todos y otras veces, como hoy, sólo fueron Matsuri y Hisana. Le informaron que todo iba de maravilla, que dentro de poco daría a luz a una hermosa niña.

— Mamá, ¿y ya escogieron un nombre para mi hermanita?

— No, pero ahora que ya confirmamos de que es una niña podremos elegir uno.

Matsuri no dejaba de sobarse su barriga por lo deseos de que ya naciera su hija.

— Ya quiero que conozca a sus papás, ¿Me pregunto qué se sentirá ser hija de dos hombres?

— Ay, hija, ¿qué cosas dices?

— Es verdad, Mamá, ¿no lo sientes? Ella tiene la energía de mi Tío y mi Papá.

— Ja, ja, ja, pero no lo digas en voz alta.

Siguieron caminando, con la intención de comprar unos deliciosos gelatos que vendían cerca de la zona turística.

— ¡Oh, qué sorpresa encontrarme con la hija del difunto Ganryu Kudo en Italia!

Hisana sintió que algo frío le recorría la espalda cuando escuchó esa voz, como si una serpiente empezara a enrollarse alrededor de su cuello. Y, por la forma en que su madre la escondió a su espalda y le impedía ver al hombre que les hablaba, ella también lo sentía.

— ¡Gin Ichimaru!, ¡vaya sorpresa!— La voz de su madre estaba tensa y destilaba falsa amabilidad.

— Lo es, especialmente considerando la manera tan inesperada de tu desaparición, después de mis nupcias, siempre me sentí responsable de ello. Me imagino que fue difícil alejarse de tus deberes monásticos.

— No tanto como se lo imagina, je, je, je. Y no tiene que sentirse responsable de nada, yo me fui por mi propio pie.— La mano de Matsuri estaba extremadamente sudorosa y la lastimaba su agarre.

— Me imagino. ¿Y que tenemos aquí, pronto serás madre?, ¿y quién es la niña?, ¿es acaso tu hija y la razón por la que no te casaste con el Honorable Señor Giriko? ¿Me imagino que pronto la llevaras a presentar ante la junta de las Copas como la próxima heredera de la Trompeta de los Kudo o será acaso a la que llevas en tu vientre?— La mirada que le dirigía el hombre a Matsuri era una de curiosidad y la analizaba a fondo. Seguramente buscando en ella algo de lo que la madre no quisiera pensar.

— No, me alejé por una razón y no pienso volver ni hacer a mi hija pasar por esa vida.

— Es una pena, a tu hermano le entristecerá saber que, ahora que es la nueva Trompeta, que ninguna de sus sobrinas seguirá sus pasos, dado que juró un voto de celibacía desde la muerte de tu padre. ¿Sabías que el murió hace unos años?

— De mi hermano no se preocupe, ya me comunicaré con él y, acerca de la muerte de mi padre, es una lástima. Tal vez algún día vaya y presente mis respetos.

— Entiendo — Aunque su rostro reflejaba lo contrario.—, y tu bebé, ¿qué va a ser?— Aunque ella ya se había dado cuenta que él sabía el sexo de su bebé tan sólo verla.

— U-una niña, nacerá p-pronto. ¿Y se puede saber qué hace en la ciudad?

— Oh, ¿recuerdas la misión de mi familia de acabar con los últimos hijos de Lilith?

— Recuerdo que mencionó algo acerca de ello.—  _ ¡Oh, no, oh, no! _

— Pues mis investigaciones me han llevado a este país al que llevo varios años recorriendo. Son muy escurridizos, ¿sabes? Sólo he podido determinar que no han dejado el país por alguna razón, pero pronto tendré que dejar la misión de lado, Rangiku también está a punto de dar a luz a nuestro cuarto hijo y quisiera tomarme un tiempo para dedicarme a ellos.

— Ya veo, eso es bueno, los hijos pueden ser una bendición.— El tópico estaba calmando a Matsuri y ya empezaba a sonreír y calmarse.

— Mmmm, tal vez no siempre.— Acaso, ¿él se había dado cuenta?

_ ¡Por favor no, por favor no! Deja de mirar mi vientre, aléjate, aléjate. Aléjate. ¡Aléjate! ¡ALÉJATE! _

El sonido del timbre del celular de Matsuri fue aprovechado para alejarse, con una despedida corta y escueta se alejó de ese hombre, que no se movió de su lugar ni les apartó la mirada de encima en ningún momento.

El corazón no dejó de retumbarles en los oídos hasta muchas horas después, cuando Kokuto y Shuren las abrazaron para calmarlas cuando las interceptaron en la carretera al sentir el terror que tenía Matsuri.

* * *

— Hisana, debido a lo que sucedió ayer, tu padre y yo creemos que lo mejor será que te explique de dónde venimos exactamente.— Shuren se la llevaba a la sala, mientras su madre descansaba y Kokuto trataba de tranquilizarla.

— No queremos que, en tu ignorancia, te hagan daño.

— ¿Quién era ese hombre? Mamá no me dejó verlo pero sentía que él me podía lastimar, que me quería lastimar.

— Debe de ser de la Familia Ichimaru, ellos nos han estado persiguiendo por milenios.— Shuren susurró más para sí que para Hisana.— ¿Hisana, qué sabes del libro de las Revelaciones?

— ¿Ah?, no mucho, creo.— Y era verdad, la niña no duró mucho en el catecismo por las pesadillas que le producían las lecciones de su catequista.

— Buen, debes de saber que el libro está lleno de alegorías y metáforas desde el punto de vista de los humanos, pero desde el punto de vista de nosotros...— Lucía realmente conflictuado, hablar de ello nunca le había sido fácil, ha pesar de que ya había tenido pláticas similares con sus hijos— nos cuenta la historia de la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, una guerra cíclica.

— No entiendo.— El rostro de la niña estaba confundido.

— Los jinetes del apocalipsis, sus ancestros eran nuestros hermanos.

— ¿Tienen ancestros?

— Claro que sí, no nacimos de la combustión espontánea.

Hisana no entendía qué era eso y no quería preguntar para no interrumpir.

— Aahh, quiero decir que nacimos, que tenemos una madre, su nombre era Lilith.

— ¿Lilith?

— Sí, y después de miles de años, de cientos de miles de hijos, sólo tu padre y yo somos los últimos que están con vida.

— Sigo sin entender nada.

— Lo que te quiero decir es que tienes un linaje importante, sagrado entre nuestra raza. Aunque ellos no sepan mucho acerca de nosotros.

— ¿Pero, qué tiene que ver esos jinetes apacados?

— Ja, ja, ja, dije los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Y tienen que ver todo y nada. Mi madre, Lilith, en su deseo de venganza por agravios cometidos a ella ideó una venganza muy complicada.

— Sigo sin entender nada.— Su confusión la estaba mostrando con unos pucheros extremadamente tiernos, que en otro momento lograrían que Shuren la abrazara de lo conmovido.

— Er, bueno, cuando mi madre decidió que se iba a vengar, tuvo cuatro hijos a los que les dió el poder de destruir al mundo, tres de ellos se lo heredan a sus hijos y estos a sus hijos, pero el cuarto, no puede, cuando murió se dieron cuenta que siempre tendrían que buscar a su heredero. Pero, para eso estamos nosotros, sabemos que madre nos procreo para ayudarle a los cuatro jinetes, aunque no sabemos cómo, aunque somos capaces de convocarlos a nuestra presencia una vez en nuestras vidas 

— ¿Y yo puedo hacerlo?

— No lo sé supongo que sí. 

— Lo que no entiendo, ¿cómo es que no saben lo que tienen que hacer?

— Es que ella no nos dijo que quería que hiciéramos, murió antes de poder hacerlo.

— ...¿Entonces?...¿Cómo les ayudan?

— Hacemos lo que podemos aunque nunca hemos estados ni siquiera cerca de cumplir con la última voluntad de nuestra madre, siendo que ya sólo quedamos Kokuto y yo. Antes nos ayudabamos de nuestros hijos y otros hermanos. ¿Tu padre te contó que éramos trece hermanos?

— No, creo que lo iba hacer una vez, pero... ¿A ellos los mató esa familia? ¿Mataron también a tus hijos, Tío?

— A cada uno de ellos, creo que por eso tu padre se negaba a tener familia, él nos vio sufrir la pérdida de nuestros hijos. Le es especialmente doloroso porque tus primos, hermana y tú, a diferencia de nosotros, sí envejecen y morirán tarde que temprano.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que mi Papá y tú siempre han sido así de guapos?— Hisana prefirió evitar imagen de su muerte.

— Por supuesto, pero recuerda, yo soy más guapo que Kokuto.— La sonrisa de autosuficiencia estaba logrando relajar a la niña.

— ¡No es cierto, mi Papá es el más guapo!— Hisana guardó silencio por un momento, antes de volver a hablar, ahora más relajada.— ¿Cuántos hijos tuviste, Tío?

— No sé, perdí la cuenta en 356, me confundí con los gemelos y trillizos.

— ¿¡Tantos?! ¡Tuve tantos primos!

— Más si cuentas a los hijos de tus otros once tíos y tías.— Esa confesión le rompía el corazón a Shuren.

— Wow, tuve una familia tan grande.

— Volviendo al tema de los Jinetes, debes de saber que...

Terminaron la tarde hablando todo lo que pudieron acerca de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, de cómo ellos sólo tienen ese poder cuando se acerca la batalla, de que en los periodos de paz sus herederos se les conoce como representantes y que gracias a ellos, a otros cambion y a humanos fieles formaron comunidades lideradas pos las cuatro grandes familias de hechiceros que se encargan de buscar al representante de la muerte y a su jinete, y las tres familias representantes de los jinetes.

* * *

A partir del encuentro con Gin Ichimaru, Matsuri se pasaba el día nerviosa, tanto que el lazo que compartía con sus esposos se estaba aglomerando de información y la estaba volviendo dependiente de sentirlos a través de él. Tuvieron que tomar la decisión de cerrar el hostal para que ella pudiera descansar. Desde entonces, la pequeña familia ha tenido que mantener horarios muy estrictos al salir de casa y estar muy vigilantes de los movimientos energéticos del área. 

Y a pesar de todo, pasaron una fiestas navideñas muy tranquilas en la que Hisana jugó en la nieve y abrió muchos regalos, hasta cantó villancicos, para disgusto de Kokuto que no estaba cómodo con las fiestas religiosas. Las fiestas de Año Nuevo no fueron menos alegres, hicieron una fiesta en la que invitaron a la mitad del pueblo a cenar y a la otra mitad a desayunar. Las cosas ya estaban retomando su rumbo.

Y todo hubiera salido de maravilla de no ser porque...

— ¡Ya viene, ya viene, la bebé ya viene!— Hisana entró corriendo a la cocina para avisarle a Kokuto, que ya tenía rato arreglando las maletas para irse.— Mamá dice que se le rompió la fuente.

— Gracias, por avisarme, Hisana. Prepárate, que tenemos que irnos.

Y no se refería al hospital. Se iban del país, ya que el nacimiento de su hermanita llevaría a un movimiento de energías que podría atraer a otros demonios, en el mejor de los casos ya que celebrarían el nacimiento de una cambion, hija de los dos últimos descendientes vivos de Lilith; o a Trompetos o Copas, que les matarían en ese momento, no sin antes torturarlos.

— Papá, mi Tío ya se tardó mucho en llegar.

— Lo sé, mi amor, pero ya viene en camino. Él sólo fue a arreglar los papeles para poder salir del país.— Lo cual era extremadamente urgente, porque aunque él y Shuren podían sólo desaparecer, ni Matsuri ni Hisana tenían esa habilidad, especialmente con una recién nacida a cuestas.

— ¡WAAAAHHH, SHUREN, NOOO!— El repentino grito salido de la habitación de Matsuri los paralizó por un momento, estaba lleno de terror y dolor, como si la hubieran herido.

Kokuto salió corriendo, él sabía que es lo que había producido esa reacción y de cómo iba a afectar a Matsuri, y posteriormente a él.

Él bajó con la mujer en brazos, ya no tenían tiempo para esperar nada, ya no había a nadie que esperar.

Matsuri no dejaba de llorar y llamar a Shuren con tristeza y aunque Kokuto no lograba calmarla este no dejaba de hablarle con ternura.

— Hisana, sube la maleta al carro, tendremos que ir al hospital.

— ¿Papá, qué pasó? ¿Tú dijiste que...?

— ..., haz lo que te dije, por favor.

— Sí, papá.

* * *

El camino fue intranquilo, ya había anochecido y por una razón el cielo se cerró con nubes de una tormenta de nieve no pronosticada. Afortunadamente, ya estaban cerca de la casa de una partera certificada, la cual nunca fue del agrado de Shuren, el hospital estaba demasiado lejos y era demasiado riesgoso acercarse a la ciudad.

— Mi Tío murió, ¿verdad?— Hisana rompió el incomodo silencio que había entre los dos una vez que los gritos de dolor de Matsuri, que estaba en el asiento trasero, amainaron a ser un llanto quedo pero sin dejar de llamar a Shuren. Hisana no se le podía acercar a su madre sin que esta empezara a temblar como si la lastimaran, y tal vez lo hacían por las marcas rojas que aparecieron en sus brazos y piernas sin una razón aparente.

— Eso me temo, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?— Kokuto no paraba la vista del camino, no conocía a ruta a casa de la partera y ya estaba empezando a nevar.

Hisana volteo a ver a su madre, cuya mirada se había vuelto vacía y parecía no reconocer ni a su propia hija.

— Por... por la f-forma en que... mi Mamá... llora— Hisana había empezado a lloriquear por el miedo de lo que le podría suceder a su madre.— ¿Va-a a estar b-bien o va a m-morir?

— En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, no lo sé, todo depende de ella. Con respecto a la segunda, no, tu madre es muy fuerte, ella es más fuerte que yo.

Llegaron a una cabaña que tenía un patio enorme cubierto de cruces que lucía ominoso por la poca luz que le podía llegar del exterior de la cabaña.

* * *

A las tres de la mañana del 14 de enero nació una niña, muy hermosa de acuerdo a la partera. El parto no fue sencillo y el estado de Matsuri no ayudaba a facilitar. La partera la tuvo que regañar y decirle que tenía que recomponerse por sus hijas y que a su esposo no le gustaría verla en ese estado, que después del parto podría llorar, pero ahora no.

— Signora Levatrice, la bebé está muy fría y apenas y llora.

— Tampoco... no quiere... comer...y está... muy pálida.— Matsuri ya tenía rato intentando que se prendara de ella en vano, la pequeña se negaba a sujetarse del pezón de su madre.

— No entiendo, la madre la está abrazando, eso debería calentarla.— La partera, que aún seguía en la habitación, estaba tan perpleja como ellos. — no podemos pedir ayuda ahora que la tormenta ha arreciado. Lo siento mucho... iré a preparar algo de café.— Sin más, la partera se retiró de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

Y era cierto, la tormenta se dejaba oír y sentir a pesar de que la cabaña tenía las ventanas cerradas, de las que ya no se puede ver lo que hay en el exterior; y las chimeneas encendidas no podían calentar las habitaciones, y el ruido dificulta la comunicación.

Kokuto se le quedó viendo a la bebé con tal intensidad que sus ojos brillaron, se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su mujer e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

— Matsuri, perdóname, sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, pero lo hago por el bien de nuestra hija.— Su rostro estaba

— ¿Qué... vas a...hacer?

— Alimentarla.

— Pero...ya lo estoy... intentando yo...— Obviamente confusa por las declaraciones de su amante restante.

— No la voy a alimentar con leche.— La cubrió más con la costosa cobija de piel que consiguió para el viaje, y se fue a la habitación contigua, a la que se había retirado la partera.

— ¿Entonces, cómo...?— Prefirió ya no pensar en lo que él pensaba hacer.— No importa, mientras... la salves... — Volteo ver a su hija mayor, que se encontraba dormida en una esquina de la habitación cubierta con otra cobija de piel para mantener el calor.— Hisana, tu papi va... a salvar a... tu hermanita.— La apretó más fuerte contra sí, el último recuerdo que le dejó su querido Shuren, la hija de los tres.

* * *

— ¿Qué le pusiste al café, Levatrice?

— ¡Waahhh! Me espantó, Signor— El café se le cayó al suelo del susto. En la mesa se encontraba el frasco de café y otro mucho más pequeño con hierbas.

— ¿Entonces, por qué lo preparas en la oscuridad? No veo la necesidad de ello.— Y era cierto, la cocina se encontraba a oscuras.

— Bueno, eso es porque...

— Te diste cuenta de que tenemos dinero, ¿verdad?, y de qué estamos huyendo, ¿cierto?— La mujer dejó de limpiar el suelo para erguirse y enfrentar la mirada de Kokuto.

— No sé de qué habla, Signor.

— ¿Sabes noté que en tu patio hay muchas cruces?

— Son en conmemoración de todos los bebés que ayudé a traer al mundo.— Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿él la había descubierto?

— ¿En serio?, ¿es en conmemoración por los que vivieron o murieron?

— Por los dos Signor.

— ¡Oh!, pero eso no explica las sombras sombras que te siguen.

— ¿S-s-sombras, Signor?

— Sí, las de tus víctimas, aunque aún o estoy seguro de cómo o porqué los mataste.

— Yo no...

— Claro que sí, ¿es acaso porque eran inmigrantes? ¿o descubrieron que contrabandistas utilizan tu terreno para guardar sus armas? Aunque veo que también lo haces por el placer de hacerlo.

— Y-yo... y-yo...— La mujer se lanzó a uno de los cajones de la alacena de la que sacó un arma con la que apuntó a Kokuto.

— Deja eso, mujer, no te servirá de nada...

— Eso tú no lo sabes...— Y disparó al pecho de Kokuto...

...Y no sucedió nada...el arma estaba atascada.

— Te dije que no serviría de nada, las almas de los que mataste quieren justicia.

Si la mujer pudiera ver a las almas de aquellos a los que mató, vería cómo cientos de manos sujetan el arma como si la ahogaran.

— ¿D-d-de q-q-quéé t-tanto hab-b-blas?

— Pero por habernos ayudado te daré un pequeño respiro para que te arrepientas en tus últimos momentos de tus pecados.

La mujer abrió la boca con la intención de gritar, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno, pero sentía como si de su boca saliera aire. Cuando la sensación se terminó, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Mientras perdía la conciencia, vio a Kokuto regresar a la habitación con algo brillante en su mano derecha, cuando su figura hubo desaparecido tras la puerta la bebé empezó a llorar con fuerza en la habitación contigua, la tormenta comenzó a amainar y la casa a tomar calor.

Ese llanto fue el sonido más hermoso que escuchó en su vida.Y es en todo lo que podía pensar mientras la vida se iba de su cuerpo.

* * *

— Es preciosa, Mamá.

— Lo es...— Matsuri aún se encontraba algo ida, además de cansada, le costaba concentrarse, pero estaba mucho mejor que las noches anteriores. Aunque la tormenta había sido hace cinco días y ya no se presentaron nevadas, no habían podido dejar la cabaña porque los caminos seguían congelados.

— ¿Cómo se va a llamar?, necesita un nombre.

— Mmmm, aún no... escojo un nombre... que me guste.

— ¿Papá, tú qué sugieres?

— La tradición de mi familia es que sean las mujeres las que le pongan el nombre. Bueno, eso decían mis hermanas cuando les dábamos sugerencias que a ellas no les gustaban, ja, ja, ja.

— Yo quiero que se llame como la luz.

— ¿Luz, porqué?

— Porque cuando nació había una luz muy brillante.

— Así no fue...

— Rukia...— Matsuri, que no había participado de la conversación entre padre e hija, aprovechó el momento para pensar en un nombre apropiado.—, como... un rayo de luz... que ilumina la oscuridad.

— Era muy noche cuando nació.— Hisana concuerda con su madre.

— Rukia será.


	5. Historia de amantes parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de 4 partes de la historia de amor que da nacimiento a Rukia

#  **Parte 2**

* * *

— Mamáááá...

— ¿Que sucede, Hisana?, voy de salida, tengo una cita.

— No vayas.

— Hisana, ya hablamos de esto.

— Pero no me quiero quedar en la guardería.— La voz de la infante, que antes sonaba como un berrinche, ahora se escuchaba estaba triste y frustrada.

— Hisana, tienes que aprender a llevarte con los niños.— Para Matsuri el conflicto con la guardería era normal, pocas veces era que la niña quería alejarse de su madre.

— Pero no les agrado, dicen que mis ojos son feos.— Ante las palabras de la niña, Matsuri no se le ocurrió mejor idea que abrazar a su hija para consolarla. Siempre les acongojaba que los niños le tuvieran miedo a los violáceos ojos de su hija, si bien todos los adultos a su alrededor parecían adorarlos y no cesaban sus alabanzas y proclamaciones de lo atractiva que sería cuando crezca.

Y eso aterra a Matsuri, muchas han sido las pesadillas que ha tenido en la que le arranca los ojos a su hija o que con ellos le roba el alma a las personas. Recurrir a lo que aprendió de los demonios en su infancia y en los métodos para alejarlos, aunque sabe que sólo funcionan con los de bajo rango, le han permitido mantener a raya, o eso cree, los instintos demoníacos de su hija. Excepto en una cosa, Hisana, la niña de sus ojos, es capaz de leer y sentir las intenciones de las personas, tanto así que en varias ocasiones le ayudó a evitar situaciones de peligro.

Tampoco sabe si la actitud de Hisana tenga que ver con qué ya empezó a cambiar sus dientes de leche, por una extraña razón le dan ataques temperatura repentinos desde que se le cayó su primer diente, aún faltan unos meses más para que termine su muda de dientes.

Pero Matsuri siente deseos de sentirse mujer otra vez, y es que gracias al dinero que le envía su hermano pudo, en estos años, renovar su casa e iniciar un pequeño negocio hostelero, el dinero no sobra pero tampoco les falta nada para vivir, así que de vez en cuando se puede dar el lujo de intentar recuperar su vida sentimental. Y si bien ella desea sentirse satisfecha entre los brazos de un hombre, y ha tenido varios novios en los últimos años, nunca ha encontrado a alguien tan diestro como cuando estaba con Kokuto o que emocionalmente la complemente como él lo hacía.

— Mamá, por favor quédate.

— Está bien, mi amor, pero sólo será esta vez.

_ Bueno, ¿qué es otra cita perdida cuando mi niña me necesita? Además, él no me agradaba tanto. _

* * *

— Mamá, ya me voy a la escuela.— Como todas la mañanas, Hisana iba tarde a la escuela porque se tardaba mucho desayunando, por alguna razón tiene problemas para deglutir la comida. Desde que se le salieron todos sus dientes de leche, ella empezó a llevarse mejor con sus compañero de clase y hoy están emocionados porque la escuela los llevará de paseo al campo.

— De acuerdo, vete con cuidado y no te desvíes del camino.

— Sí, Mamá.

— Hisana, espera un momento, se te olvida algo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mamá?

Matsuri levanta en una de sus manos la lonchera de la pequeña, tan hermosa como siempre la niña se ha vuelto muy distraída últimamente, se queda viendo a la nada como si esperara algo. Cuando Matsuri le pregunta qué sucede, ella le contesta que no sabe, que siente que algo se acerca.

— Y casi se me olvida, hija, ¡feliz cumpleaños, mi niña grande!— Le da un abrazo muy fuerte a su hija, y esta se lo devuelve con la misma fuerza.

— Gracias, Mamá.

— No olvides, voy a pasar por ti cuando regreses de la escuela.

— Vas a ir en carro, ¿verdad?, 

— Por supuesto, tengo que ir por la despensa a la ciudad y con el mecánico, de regreso iré por ti.

* * *

Ir a la ciudad cercana no tiene de particular, ya lo ha hecho muchas veces durante años, va al banco a recoger dinero, a pagar las deudas, a comprar ropa o telas para algo que prefiera confeccionar ella misma -sus cortinas son la envidia del pueblo, incluso ha vendido varios juegos a sus vecinas-, y a surtirse de provisiones o de materiales para la casa. Bueno, no tendría nada de particular si no fuera porque se le descompuso su camioneta, en medio del camino, lejos de cualquier mecánico y lo que cree que vió en la ciudad la obligó a salir de manera tempestiva sin mediar que tenía cita en el taller.

Matsuri, que tenía su rostro contra el volante, trataba de acomodar sus ideas, si acababa de ver a Gin Ichimaru estaba en terribles aprietos, ¿qué iba a hacer si era él realmente?, ¿la llevarían con su padre?, ¿matarían a Hisana?

— ¿Señorita, necesita ayuda?

— ¡Waaahh!— La repentina voz al lado de la ventana del copiloto la aterró, ya venía nerviosa y el que le hablaran de repente la hacía sentir que le daría un ataque al corazón.

— Tranquila, señorita, no fue mi intención asustarla.— El hombre junto a ella llevaba una motocicleta con remolque, en el que llevaba una pequeña mudanza.

— Sí, disculpe, me tomó desprevenida.

— No hay problema. ¿Tiene algún problema mecánico?— La varonil voz que se dirigía a ella le transmitió confianza. Ni bien le abrió el cofre del vehículo, el hombre ya estaba revisando el motor por cualquier desperfecto. Después de tomarse un momento para calmarse, se bajó para ver en qué le podía auxiliar el hombre. Hasta ese momento, Matsuri no había reparado en su apariencia. Él era muy varonil y atractivo, con músculos duros, un trasero muy firme y su voz era muy seductora, la ropa, por la forma en que se le ceñía al cuerpo, se antojaba arrancarsela. Su rostro, por otro lado, tenía facciones afiladas, que hablaban de peligro.

— Soy Shuren, voy en camino al pueblo. 

— Soy Matsuri Shinomoto, manejo el hostal.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que él revisaba los desperfectos del motor y hacía pequeños arreglos.

— Bueno, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, por lo menos llegarás al pueblo, pero tienes que ir a que te cambien la transmisión y que te den servicio. Cuando lleguemos al pueblo te puedo hacer un descuento.— Le dijo mientras cerraba en capó. 

— ¿Disculpa?, ¿por qué iría contigo?— Matsuri aún estaba un poco recelosa del extraño frente a ella.

— Porque voy a ser el nuevo mecánico del pueblo. Me recomendaron ir allá porque están en necesidad de un mecánico en las granjas y he escuchado que la vida no es muy cara por allá.

— Oh. Gracias.

— Ahora sólo tienes que esperar a que el motor se enfríe. Si deseas te puedo acompañar en lo que se enfría.

— Te lo agradezco, traigo cerveza fría, por si gustas.

Se sentaron a esperar, al cabo no tomaría mucho tiempo, no más de 30 minutos, a que el motor se enfríara. Desgraciadamente el sol estaba muy intenso, así que decidieron resguardarse en los asientos traseros de la camioneta, aunque eso no evitaba que no sintieran calor y por lo que Shuren se quedó en su camiseta interior y Matsuri se tuvo que quedar en su blusa. 

El ver cómo el sudor hacía que se le pegara la camiseta a su cuerpo y que lo ajustados de sus pantalones le permitieran ver el contorno de lo que, está segura, es una enorme verga, lista para satisfacer a una mujer. Él se estaba volviendo una tentación enorme, ni la agradable conversación lograba sacarla de los pensamientos lujuriosos que se le estaban presentando. Tampoco ayudaba la mirada apreciativa que Shuren le lanzaba, o que su delgada blusa se estuviera transparentando, que sus pezones se endurecieron bajo el calor de su mirada, incluso podía sentir como su coño se empapaba de deseo al verlo. 

Y él lo sabía.

— ...y mi hermano menor, tal vez venga a la ciudad. Sigue deprimido porque su novia lo dejó sin ninguna explicación.

— Pobre de tu hermano.— Ella sólo respondía por inercia en tanto se acerca más a Shuren.

— Me pidió que le ayudará a buscarla pero no me dió...

Matsuri interrumpió su oración con un besó. Él era el segundo hombre más atractivo que se había topado en su vida y por la forma en que le correspondía tampoco le era indiferente. La acercó a él para que pudiera sentir cómo se pronunciaba su erección. Shuren la recostó encima de él para darle seguridad en el encuentro que estaban a punto de tener. Ella aprovechó esa oportunidad para abrirle el pantalón y liberar su potente y deliciosa erección a la que inmediatamente dirigió a su boca. Los suspiros de Shuren y el cómo dirigía con su mano sus lametones sólo la alentaron en seguir con la tarea que se había propuesto y succionar todo lo que pudiera esa polla hasta obtener su anhelado premio. Premio que no tardó mucho en llegar. La lluvia tibia de semen que cayó en su rostro se convirtió en momento más erótico que había tenido en años y espera poder repetir la experiencia con este hombre.

Por su parte, Shuren nunca había tenido una mamada tan satisfactoria en su larga vida. Ella tenía un aura impresionante y no podía esperar a hundirse en ella. La acercó a su rostro para observar el resultado de sus esfuerzos. Se veía tan preciosa con su corrida cayendo por su rostro y sus mejillas enrojecidas por la lujuria que no dudó en limpiarla a lametones antes de volver a besarla. Ella subió su falda para que él pudiera tocarla en su centro sin que tuvieran que dejar de besarse y la masturbarla por debajo de la pantaleta. Él comenzó por besarla en su esternón para acercarse a sus pechos, a los cuales sacó por encima del sostén y la delgada y ya totalmente transparente blusa de seda. Estuvo en esa posición con ella hasta devolverle el orgasmo que le había dado y aunque quería llevar más allá su encuentro, este no era el mejor lugar para ello.

— Tenemos que irnos, este no es el mejor lugar para tener sexo...— Sus respiraciones estaban alteradas, pero satisfechas por el momento.

— Tienes razón, tengo que ir por mi hija a la escuela.

— ¿T-t-tienes una hija?— La voz de Shuren parecía de repente asustada.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?— Matsuri lo fulmino con la mirada.

— N-no es eso, es que no q-q-quisiera haberme ac-c-costado con una mujer casada.

— Ah, por eso no te preocupes.

— ¿Te veré en el pueblo?— La mirada de Shuren tenía un brillo especial.

— Por supuesto.— Y la de Matsuri también.

Tal vez muy pronto terminen el encuentro que empezaron.

* * *

— Mami, hoy te ves muy contenta, ¿pasó algo?

— Se me descompuso la camioneta, pero ya no tendremos que ir hasta la ciudad a repararla.

— Es es bueno, hay alguien malo allá, ¿verdad?

A veces, los sentidos de sus hija le aterraban. ¿Ella habrá sentido a Gin desde aquí?

— Tal vez, hija, tal vez. Trataré de ir lo menos posible de ahora en adelante a la ciudad.

La enorme y hermosa sonrisa que le dedicó su hija fue suficiente para saber que hacía lo correcto. Ella era su principal prioridad.

* * *

Han pasado algunos meses desde ese susto que tuvo con Gin Ichimaru, y desde entonces su relación con Shuren no ha avanzado nada. Aunque tampoco ha retrocedido. Aunque la verdad es que la frustra que siempre que están a punto de ir más allá él encuentra un motivo para detener sus encuentros, que si el trabajo, que si hay alguien afuera, que si la niña va a salir de la escuela -bueno, esa es ella-. Y ya es suficiente. O es esta noche o no es nunca.

— Mamá, no me quiero ir a dormir.— La niña estaba emocionada, desde que tuvo su encuentro con Shuren hay algo que la emociona. El encuentro fue de lo más extraño. Es la primera vez que la potente mirada de Hisana divierte a uno de sus pretendientes. Shuren por su parte se rió y le dijo que le enseñaría a  _ reverberar _ , lo que sea que eso signifique.

— Pero ya es tu hora de dormir

— Pero  _ él  _ va a venir.

— Así me vienes diciendo desde hace meses, y sigo sin saber a quién te refieres.

—  _ Él  _ es  _ él _ .— Lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

La mirada de su niña tenía un brillo especial, una que desde su cumpleaños se presentaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Ya no tenía tantos problemas para comer, siempre y cuando lo que le diera fuera carne. Y los perros del barrio ya no la asustaban, por el contrario, ellos huían de ella.

— Basta, es hora de dormir.

— ¿Me prometes que me vas a despertar cuando él llegue?

— ¿Te refieres a Shuren?

— No, al Tío Shuren no. Tú sabes a quién me refiero.— Con eso la niña se fue a su habitación a dormir, sin explicarse cómo se debe.

Por alguna razón, Hisana insistía en llamar a Shuren Tío, a pesar de que se lo prohibió.

_ ¿Le vas a seguir diciendo tío a Shuren si nos llegamos a casar?, ¿casarnos?, ¡que tonterías pienso, si aun no logro que se acueste conmigo! Pero se lleva bien con Hisana, nadie había tolerado tanto su mirada. _

El llamado de la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos, ya tenía lista la botella de vino que compartiría con Shuren. La emoción de las posibilidades de lo que podía pasar la llenaban de regocijo.

— ¡Un momento, Shuren, ya voy!

Matsuri se quedó paralizada cuando, al abrir su puerta, no sólo estaba Shuren como ella esperaba, él se encontraba acompañado de alguien a quién no pensó que volvería a ver. Kokuto. Él tenía exactamente la misma apariencia desde la última vez que se vieron a pesar de que ya ha pasado casi una década. 

Shuren estaba serio, pero Kokuto... su rostro estaba contrito, terriblemente dolido.

Matsuri paralizada con las palpitaciones a mil por hora. Su corazón martilleaba dolorosamente contra su pecho.

— ¡Kokuto!—  _ ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! _

— Matsuri, cuanto tiempo sin verte.— Incluso su voz, susurrante, transmitía su tristeza,

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Él me trajó.— Señaló a Shuren con algo de indiferencia.

— Disculpa, Matsu, creo que será mejor que vuelva después.— Dijo Shuren con el ademán de retirarse

— ¡No, espera, Shuren!— Kokuto le impidió alejarse cuando ella intentó ir tras de Shuren

— Déjalo, mañana hablarás con él. Creo que tú y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

— ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que discutir! ¡Eres un demonio, vete de aquí!— El tono de voz en alza de Matsuri demostraba que estaba entrado en pánico.

— Claro que sí.— A pesar de todo, Kokuto se mantiene tranquilo.

— ¡Me mentiste!— Ella ya no podía evitar subir más y más el volumen de su voz.

— Yo no te mentí, tú desapareciste de un día para otro.

— ¡Me mentiste por omisión!

— En es ese caso, yo no fui el único que mintió, ¿acaso pensabas decirme que eras una Trompeta?

— ¡Yo no soy una Trompeta!

— Tu aura dice lo contrario, aunque sea una muy débil.

— ¡Por Dios, me tuve que enterar por un extraño que eras un demonio!

— Y yo me tuve que enterar por mi hermano que tuvimos una hija.

— ¿Tu hermano?

— Shuren, él me estaba ayudando a buscarte mientras yo me deshacía de una Trompeta que ha estado tras de mí por años.

— ¡Gin Ichimaru!— Habían pasado tantos meses de tranquilidad que lo olvidó por completo.— El pánico que la inundaba ya era tanto que se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba a punto de llorar. Kokuto se vio en la necesidad de abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

— Sospechaba que lo conocías. Él y su clan han estado tras de mis hermanos y de mí por milenios.— Kokuto sintió como se intensificaba el agarre de su abrazo, ambos sabían lo que harían a su hija si la llegaban a encontrar.

— Apenas lo conocí cuando mi padre me obligó a asistir a su boda.

— ¿Eso fue cuando desapareciste?— Él sintió como ella asentía contra sus brazos.

— Mi papá me sacó del convento antes de lo esperado. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de despedirme. Tampoco sabía que estaba embarazada en ese entonces.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en decirme que tu padre era una Trompeta?

— ...

— ¿Matsuri?

— ...No lo sé, nunca estuve segura del futuro de nuestra relación.

— ¿Nunca me consideraste...?

— No podía, tú sabías que era una novicia.

— Pensé que ibas a renunciar, que nuestra relación era estable.

— No podía ser, ellos me iban a encontrar. Mi gente no es precisamente moderna.

— ¿Y cómo es que no lo han hecho ya? Ellos tienen los medios, económicos y místicos. 

— No lo sé, mi hermano me ayuda un poco pero aún así no sé porque no me han encontrado.

— ¿Me vas a dejar conocerla?— cambió repentinamente de tema. No más reclamos, sólo una petición.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?

— No lo sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo que temo que me odie, pero tengo que enseñarle a defenderse. 

— Creo que... creo que te ha estado esperando.

— Me alegro. Ya debe de estar en edad para manifestarse y su reverberación no la podrá ayudar mucho más, además de que Shuren me dijo que necesita ayuda con ella.

— ¿Shuren es tu hermano?

— Sí, es mi hermano mayor.

— ¿Es por eso que ella lo llamaba...? ¡Oh, por Dios, casi me acuesto con tu hermano!

— Es probable, hasta los hombres heterosexuales se sienten atraídos por mi hermano de vez en cuando, se ha acostado con algunos de ellos. No debes de avergonzarte de ello, en tu lugar yo lo habría hecho.

— ¡Pero lo iba a hacer, lo quería hacer, lo quiero hacer, sólo que él...!

— Él estaba siendo respetuoso de mí.

— ¿Cómo que...?— Ella se estaba molestando otra vez.

— No me mires con esa cara. Shuren sólo cree que nosotros teníamos que hablar antes que nada pueda suceder entre ustedes.

— ¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza!

— Deja de mencionarlo, él bastardo trae mala suerte.

— ¿Eh?— El escuchar maldiciones de la boca de Kokuto es algo inusitado

— A mi abuelo, deja de mencionarlo.

— ¿T-t-tu abuelo?

— Bueno, no es exactamente mi abuelo, pero él moldeo la arcilla de la que nació mi madre.

— Había olvidado que eras hijo de Lilith.

Después de eso entraron a la sala, en la que Matsuri se sirvió una copa de vino para calmar sus alterados nervios, se quedaron viendo en silencio para recuperar sus cabales y ordenar sus ideas.

Para Kokuto es algo relativamente fácil, ha vivido tantos años que poco o nada lo sorprenden ya, pero ser padre es una experiencia nueva para él. Ya que los hijos los Lilim, a diferencia de ellos, son mortales y cazados por las Trompetas; por lo que Kokuto, a diferencia de sus hermanos, nunca había tenido hijos, o sexo siquiera, se quería evitar el dolor de la pérdida, porque, a pesar de lo que los divinos piensan, ellos cuidan y crían a sus vástagos. Los hijos son el centro de la vida de los Lilium.

Para Matsuri, no lo era tanto, Kokuto seguía siento tan atractivo como siempre. Ver como subía y bajaba su pecho con sus respiraciones le recordaba las múltiples escapadas que tuvieron durante los meses que duró su relación. Y a pesar de lo estresante de la situación, sentía como su coño vibraba por el recuerdo de las estocadas de su pene entrando en ella. Afortunadamente, el encaje del sostén y el plan del vestido que traía puesto impedían que se notara cuan duros se encontraban sus pezones en ese momento.

— ¿Ya te sientes más tranquila?

— ...un poco.

— ¿Crees que ya podemos hablar?

— ¿Qué falta por discutir?

— Nuestra hija, entiendo porque no me dijiste nada de ella...pero ya estoy aquí y quiero ser parte de su vida.

— No sé cómo podríamos sobrellevar esto.

— Yo tampoco, pero es mi hija. 

— Y la mía también, y quisiera evitarle una situación incómoda.

— Eso es imposible, no sólo me necesita, ella me está buscando... 

— Imagino que sí, siempre menciona que alguien viene.

— ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado su apetito últimamente?

— Bueno, siempre ha sido mala para comer.

— Especialmente si son frutas y verduras, ¿verdad?, no creo que tampoco tolere los lácteos y el gluten.

— Todos los niños tienen problemas para comer frutas y verduras, y hay mucha gente intolerante a la lactosa o que tiene enfermedad celíaca. 

— Pero no se enferman de altas fiebres o parálisis por ello.

— ¿Cómo supis...?— Kokuto la ignora y continúa con su interrogatorio

— ¿Qué tal come la carne roja?

— Entre más cruda mejor.

— Ya veo, le hace falta consumir sangre, debe de estar anémica.

— Le doy tabletas hierro todos los días.

— Eso no es suficiente, debes de darle tripas, riñones e hígado. El ojo y la lengua le encantarán.

— ¡Guacala!— Ella ni siquiera sabía que eso se comía.

— Cuando consuma eso veras como tolera mejor el resto de la comida. También deberé alimentarla con sangre antes de que ataque a alguien... ¿Matsuri?

— ¿Dime?

— Si yo hubiera sido humano..., ¿habrías hecho lo mismo?

— No lo sé, estaba huyendo de mi padre. Aunque tienes razón, nunca me trataste de manera impropia y no tengo porqué sospechar que actuarás de de otro modo con Hisana. 

— ¿Se llama Hisana? Es un nombre bonito.

— Gracias, Kokuto, ¿tú y tus hermanos... tan buenos padres son?

— Tratamos de estar con ellos hasta que llegan a la adultez.

— Es... difícil de creer. 

— No tienes que hacerlo, te lo demostraré.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, sólo que esta vez ya no fue incómodo.

— Me alegro de que hayamos llegando a un acuerdo. No me hubiera gustado tener que llevarmela en contra de tu voluntad.

— ¡Qué! ¿Realmente lo habrías hecho?

— Mi hija y su seguridad están primero, por lo que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, te mataría de ser necesario.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Shuren, y entre nosotros?

— Pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Además, todo será más sencillo cuando nos acomodemos con ustedes.

— ¿Disculpa?— A pesar del tono de voz de Matsuri, esas palabras no la molestaron, aunque sí la sorprendieron, muy gratamente. 

— Lo que escuchaste, es en lo único en lo que no voy a debatir, no me voy a arriesgar a que salgas huyendo con ella a mitad de la noche.

— Pero, pero, pero...— Empezó a sentir en su vientre un calor en su vientre harto conocido al imaginarlos recorrer la casa con sus torsos desnudos.

— Si nuestra presencia aquí te produce algo, no dudes en dejarte llevar. Bueno, hasta mañana, Matsuri.

El inesperado beso que le dio Kokuto, la descolo, no porque no lo deseara, sino por lo que la hizo desear. Ese beso le recordó el placer que sentía a su lado. Como su lengua jugaba con ella en ese momento le permitió rememorar de las maravillas que solía realizar con su sexo. Eso era tan bueno como cuando Shuren utilizaba sus dedos en ella. ¡Oh, lo qué se sentiría estar con ellos mientras la moldeaban a su gusto!

— Y si sucede algo entre los tres, tampoco me molestaría.— Después de eso se fue, ella estaba segura de que se fue duro como una piedra, pero no era el momento de dejarse llevar. No importaba que su coño, tan mojado que se le escurría lubricante entre las piernas, doliera por la pérdida del placer de sentir esa verga enterrarse en ella.

* * *

Ni bien habían Kokuto y su hermano tocado cuando Hisana, aún en pijama, corrió abrirles la puerta y abrazar las piernas de Kokuto.

— Sabía vendrías, ya me estaba desesperando.— El tierno puchero que hizo Hisana ablandó la frustración que había tenido Matsuri desde la noche anterior.

— Hubiera llegado antes, pero un hombre malo me lo impedía.

— ¿Ya lo mataste?

— No pude, pero lo dejé muy herido, espero que muera por las heridas.

— Yo también, ja, ja, ja.

— ¡Kokuto!, ¿cómo le permites que utilice ese vocabulario?— Shuren con su brazo le impidió que se acercara más.

— Ella es una  _ cambion _ , está en su naturaleza.— Él intervino para darles tiempo a padre e hija.— Estamos aquí para enseñarla a controlarla. Si viviéramos en una comunidad no habría tanto problema pero no podemos permanecer por mucho tiempo en ellas sin ponerlos en peligro.

— ¿Comunidades?, ¿como las nuestras?

— Sí, nosotros también tenemos familias importantes, pero cada cierto tiempo nos volvemos detectables y corremos el riesgo de que dejarlos al descubierto.

— ¿Y cada cuánto se vuelven detectable?— Los nervios de Matsuri se tensaron otra vez.

— No lo sabemos, es al azar. A veces pasan siglos y otras pasan horas. El problema es que nuestros hijos también son detectables por las Trompetas durante la infancia, por eso estamos aquí. Para cuando llegue a la adultez ya no habrá problema y si lo desean nos iremos d...

— ¡No, no lo..!— Se detuvo con sus manos de lo que fuera a decir.

— Matsuri... 

— L-lo-lo que qui-qui-quise decir es que no se deben de precipitar.

— Entendí lo que quisiste decir— Le da un beso, a pesar de ser un simple roce de labios, que se sintió como corriente eléctrica que hasta sus piernas se sintieron como gelatina.—, ahora hay que hay que hacer el desayuno, Hisana tiene que ir a la escuela.

— ¡S-s-í, ya voy!

_ — ¿No estaba saliendo con el mecánico? _

_ — ¿Y quién es el otro hombre? _

_ — Espero que no viva en pecado. _

_ — ¿Acaso ellos tres son...? ¡Qué escándalo! _

_ — Y viven así en frente de una niña. _

_ — ¿Qué clase de madre tiene un amorío con dos hombres al mismo tiempo? _

_ — ¿Pero no es el tío de la niña? _

_ — La niña es muy popular entre sus compañeritos. _

_ — Le está aprendiendo las malas mañas a la madre. _

* * *

Los siguientes meses al retorno de Kokuto han sido un torbellino de emociones. Las señoras chismosas del pueblo no dejan de hacer preguntas incómodas que Matsuri no sabe cómo responder, tampoco es que quiera hacerlo. Hisana se ha vuelto muy cercana a Kokuto y su actitud por momentos es más dominante, pero no ha disminuido su popularidad entre sus compañeros, pareciera que ha aumentado. También ha aprendido a usar su poder, hay tardes que la ve en el jardín tomar una forma similar a la de un gato con filosas garras. Shuren sigue teniendo, a pesar las habladurías, mucho trabajo en el taller y Kokuto, por su parte, empezó a trabajar en la panadería del pueblo. En cuanto a Matsuri, bueno ella trata de no dejarse llevar por lo que sea que despiertan en ella ambos hermanos, especialmente en las tardes calurosas o en las mañanas que salen del baño con sólo una toalla en sus caderas. O de las besos apasionados que le dan a escondidas, o de las caricias furtivas que le dan de vez en cuando bajo el agua de la regadera... nunca se ha sentido tan satisfecha y frustrada a la vez, porque después de llevarla al orgasmo con sus diestros dedos se detienen, no piden reciprocidad, no le exigen nada... es como si esperaran algo de ella, esperan por ella.

Ni cocinar, su actividad que disfruta mucho, le trae la paz que necesita en este momento, pues ya lleva mucho tiempo acitronado las cebollas para la sopa que quería hacer.

— Mami.

_ ¡Quieren que elija entre ellos dos! _

— Mami.

_ No puedo elegir, los dos son tan... y tratan a Hisana tan…  _

_ Ugh... _

— Mamá...

_ Y me hacen sentir tan…  _

_ Ya no quiero seguir caminando por ahí con la pantaleta húmeda. _

— Mamá...

_ Sé que ellos huelen mi lujuria. _

_ No puedo permitir que... _

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Waaahh!

— ¿Estás bien, Mami?

— S-sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué necesitas, Hisana?

— Mi amiga Margarita me invitó a jugar a su casa, ¿puedo ir?

— Claro que puedes.

— ¿También me puedo quedar a dormir?

— Este, yo creo que...—  _ No, ni creas que me vas a dejar sola con esos dos. _

— Claro que puedes, Hisana, diviertete mucho.— La voz de Kokuto le impide responder a su hija.

— ¡Gracias! Nos vemos mañana, Mamá.

— ¡Diviértete!— Shuren que se encontraba en la sala se despide de la niña.

— ¡Por qué hiciste eso!

— Porque mañana es sábado y Hisana quería ir con su amiga y no parecías responder.

— Pero yo soy madre y yo tomo las decisiones que respecta a ella.

— Y yo soy su padre y ella tenía veinte minutos hablándote.

— No es posible, no me di cuenta.

— Creo que necesitas relajarte, ya quemaste la cebollas.

— Eso creo...

— Iré a prepararte la tina.

— Y yo me encargaré de la comida.— Shuren comentó mientras entraba a la cocina y le quitaba la pala y la sartén a Matsuri.

— Sí, gracias...—  _ Un momento... ¿dijo la tina? ¿Y Shuren va a cocinar? _ —, ¿qué planean esos dos?

* * *

Con los nervios a flor de piel y la desconfianza al límite, Matsuri desoyó a su conciencia y se metió en la tina. Medio temiendo a que Kokuto entrara a acompañarla y por fin la hiciera suya y medio añorando a que lo hiciera. Las aceites y velas aromáticas ciertamente dejaban ese aire de erotismo que ella deseaba y esperaba. Pero, Kokuto nunca llegó, la dejo, como prometió, a que se relajara. Lo único que logró fue sentirse más ansiosa y cachonda, tanto tiempo aguantándose ya le estaba pasando factura. 

_ Tal vez sí yo... ah, ah, sí... _

_ Ah, no, eso no, oh, puede ser... _

_ Siempre, ah, ah, me enseñaron que, ah, eso estaba mal, ah, qué era, ah, un pecado...  _

_ Pero..., oh, sí..., justo, ahí... _

_ Es que, ah, ah, se siente, ah, tan bien, ah, cuando lo hago... _

— Ahhhh...— Matsuri tuvo que ahogar los gemidos de su estimulación con una de las toallas que estaban a su lado, ya estaba tan cerca del orgasmo...

— Matsuri, ya está la cena.— Shuren la llamó suavemente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Ah, gracias.— Matsuri dio un pequeño brinquito en la tina que tiró agua por el borde de la tina de lo inesperado que fue para ella.— Voy enseguida.—  _ Estaba tan cerca... _

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la bata que usaba usualmente, una bastante fea, no estaba en el baño, en su lugar se encontraba un fino juego de camisón de seda y de lencería fina, un tanto erótico pero sin llegar a ser escandaloso, y que, por alguna razón, su contacto estimulaba sus pezones.

La hora de la cena, fue otro momento de frustración sexual, la mesa estaba puesta de manera casi romántica, velas, manteles largos, porcelana fina y vino _ — ¡Dios, es mi favorito! _ — . Pero sin una cita, sólo estaba puesta la mesa para uno. Mientras ellos estaban al costado de la mesa como meseros para atenderla.

_ ¿A qué están jugando estos dos? _

— La cena está servida.— Los hermanos, cómplices de algo, hablaban al mismo tiempo y sus acciones estaban sincronizadas para no chocar entre ellos. Mientra uno descorchaba y vertía el vino en la copa, el otro servía la cena.

— Gracias, ustedes no van a cenar conmigo.

— Cenaremos después.— La mirada cómplice que se dieron fue inequívoca. Ellos planeaban algo.

* * *

La cena estuvo deliciosa y la atención maravillosa. Incluso logró convencerlos de que se sentaran a la mesa a tomar una copa de vino. Aunque a cada segundo, en su centro, hay una incomodidad creciente, como si su vagina se abriera esperando acomodar algo, algo grande; y el calor en la habitación se estaba volviendo insoportable. La pobre tuvo que quitarse la bata y quedarse con el puro camisón, para beneplácito de los hombres frente a ella.

— Me siento rara.— Matsuri no dejaba de abanicarse en un intento de calmar esa sensación de su cuerpo.

— Debe de ser por los afrodisiacos.

— ¿¡Los qué...?!— ¡Sabía que había algo raro en todo esto!

— Nos cansamos de esperar por ti.— Hasta Kokuto, que sonaba apenado.

— Así que decidimos acelerar el proceso.— Shuren, seguramente fue su idea.

— ¿Cómo se atreven?

— Si no lo deseas, no te tocaremos.— Al menos Kokuto siente algo de arrepentimiento.

— De todos modos no es son fuertes, no debes de sentir nada más allá de un ligero entumecimiento.

— ¿Ligero?, ¿están seguros?— Por alguna razón, eso era difícil de creer, con la creciente sensación de entumecimiento en su vientre y que, con el más ligero movimiento, sentía pequeñas y deliciosas corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo.

— Se supone que así debe de ser, si es que no deseas tener algo con nosotros no ocurrirá.

— No es un afrodisiaco normal, se supone que aumenta tus deseos internos. 

— ¿Y eso quiere decir que...?— El mundo se ve un poco rosa.

— Que creo que será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

— Te veremos en la mañana, cuando te sientas mejor.

— ¡Ah, no, par de cabrones! ¡Ahora me cumplen!

Sin más, Matsuri los tomó de las manos y se los llevó a su habitación, para eso es que tenía una cama queen size.

* * *

Matsuri se encontraba felizmente emparedada entre los dos hombres, con Shuren al frente y Kokuto a su espalda.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— Pregunto Shuren, viendo, tranquilamente a los ojos, listo para detenerse si así ella lo deseaba.

Matsuri, por su parte, en respuesta le tomó las mejillas para dirigirlo a su boca. Sus lenguas empezaron una batalla por el control del beso.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.— Kokuto le estaba dando su última oportunidad de arrepentirse, y ella, para no tener que detener el beso que compartía con Shuren, tomó su mano y la dirigió hacia el interior de su muslo, lo mejor que pudo.

Eso bastó para que Kokuto besara la parte trasera del cuello, con besos ligeros y delicados y su manos subiera el camino hasta su estómago, tentandola con regresar a su centro.

Matsuri detuvo el beso para darse la vuelta y repetir sus acciones con Kokuto y empezar a desvestirlo, momento que Shuren aprovechó para desnudarse. Cuando volvió con la pareja, empezó a besar la espalda de Matsuri por encima del camisón y a masajear sus glúteos por encima de la tanga. Ella dejó la boca de Kokuto y este comenzó bajar por su cuello y sus manos empezaron a navegar por debajo del camisón para poder retirarlo. Kokuto volteo a Matsuri para que que le diera la cara Shuren.

— Shuren...— La voz de Matsuri estaba cargada de deseo.

Por su parte, el mencionado guardó silencio, prefiriendo atacar a los aún cubiertos pechos por un delicado sostén de encaje semitransparente. Utiliza sus brazos, que la sostienen por la espalda, para acariciarla.

Kokuto, para aumentar el placer del encuentro, sigue besando, por la parte de atrás, el cuello de Matsuri y baja sus manos hasta llegar hasta sus coño que ya se encontraba mojado.

— Oh, sí, sigan así.

— ¿Justo así?— Preguntó, inusualmente travieso Kokuto, mientra metía y sacaba lentamente sus dedos y con su pulgar empezaba a estimular el clítoris.

— ¡Ahh, sííí!

Haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos se separó de los hermanos para dirigirlos a la cama, en donde, por encima de ellos, tomó entre sus manos el pene de cada uno de ellos para poder mastrubarlos a placer.

_ Ahhh... _

En la habitación sólo se podía escuchar los gemidos de los dos hombres mientras disfrutaban ser dominados por una humana, pequeña en muchos sentidos, poderosa en otros. Ella siguió así, moviendo sus manos de arriba hacía abajo a lo largo de sus enormes pollas. La embargante emoción de cuando del pene de Shuren empezó a salir líquido preseminal la hizo meterlo a su boca. Le empezó a dar lametones y mordidas ligeras, mientras que con su otra mano seguía masturbando a Kokuto. Shuren, embriagado por el placer, posó su mano en la cabeza de Matsuri para dirigirla e indicarle que podía tomarlo más a fondo.

— Oh, Matsuri, tu lengua...

— Dilo, no te lo guardes...— apenas se entendieron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Matsuri que no quería dejar de mamar la verga endurecida.

— Eres, ah, la m-mejor, ohh, mamada q-que he tenido, aaahh, en mi vidaaa...

Esas palabra la convencieron de dejar la mano que masturbaba a Kokuto para enfocarse en la verga de Shuren.

— No te detengas, Matsuri, sigue hasta que lo ordeñes completamente. Déjalo seco...— Las porras que le daba Kokuto, mientras acariciaba sus nalgas y los labios mayores de su vagina, hicieron que acelerara las succiones en Shuren.

— AAAHHHhhh...

El gemido del clímax de Shuren resonó en la habitación. 

— Matsuri, ...luces... hermosa...— La respiración de Shuren estaba entrecortada, pero complacida.

— No digas cosas así— De la boca de ella se escurría la corrida que no alcanzó a tragar—, me apenas. Ahh, Kokuto, tus dedos...

— No te apenes, en este momento eres una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo.— La aludida volteó a ver a su interlocutor y no pudo evitar lanzarse a su brazos para besarlo.

— No me he olvidado de ti.

— Lo sé.

Shuren veía embelesado como ellos compartían un beso intenso. Ella lo dominaba pero de entre sus piernas podía ver como escurría el lubricante, ella ya estaba lista, y ansiosa, para recibirlos.

Matsuri, cuando ganó la batalla por la dominación del beso bajó por el cuello de Kokuto y los mordió hasta sacarle sangre que bebió con avidez. Kokuto, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la mujer que amaba con sus uñas, que se habían vuelto garras, le hizo pequeños rasguños de los que empezó a salir sangre. La imagen fue tan erótica para Shuren que no pudo evitar acercarse a la espalda de Matsuri y lamer la sangre que brotaba hasta llegar a su cuello y morderla hasta hacerla sangrar ligeramente. El placer de la mordida le hace alejarse para para que la sangre corriera por el frente de su cuerpo.

La sangre corrió de su cuello hasta llegar a una de sus tetas y correr como si de leche se tratara. Leche que Kokuto bebió de su pezón izquierdo como si fuera un bebé alimentándose. Los gemidos de Matsuri estaban tomando un volumen inapropiado, por lo que Shuren pasó su brazo derecho por debajo para poner su dedo índice en su boca para que lo mordiera.

Para este punto la verga de Shuren ya estaba endurecida otra vez. Cuando Kokuto dejó el pezón de Matsuri y ella dejó morder el dedo de Shuren para tomar la verga del primero entre sus manos y boca. Shuren se dió cuenta que le salía, y no poca, sangre del dedo por la mordida.

¿Acaban de hacer un pacto de sangre?

¿Dos demonios compartiendo la misma pareja? No es insólito pero sí es raro.

Shuren volvió a ver a Matsuri, que le hacía una mamada a Kokuto, que estaba con las nalgas al aire y las piernas abierta.

— Ah, Matsuri...eres la mejor, ah...

Shuren no pudo resistir, otra vez, a la imagen de Matsuri mientras complacía con su boca a su hermano menor. El lubricante que corría entre sus muslos.

— Shuren, no te quedes ahí...tómame mientras chupo a tu hermano...

— Hazlo, Herm-mano, ella, ah, es la m-mejor, ya no, ah, sentirás necesidad, ah, de buscar máás.

— Lo dice el que sólo ha copulado con una mujer en su vida.

A pesar de sus palabras, Shuren hizo lo que pidieron. Se acercó a las nalgas de Matsuri y las acarició suavemente. Eran hermosas, deliciosas, ya después la tomaría de ahí, por ahora lo haría de su coño como indica la tradición. Esta noche después de haber intercambiado sangre con ella deberán de tratar de preñarla y seguirán así todas la noches, o cuando ella quiera, hasta lograrlo.—

Con una de sus rodillas, separa un poco más las piernas de Matsuri y con su mano guía su verga por la vulva de Matsuri. El acomodarse en ella es una sensación que nunca sintió con ninguno de sus amantes. Ella es distinta, tal vez sea su sangre de Trompeta, tal vez sea su aura, lo que sea no importa, lo que importa es que ya no quiere dejar el interior de la mujer que chupa su verga con una codicia que nunca conoció. Empieza moverse lentamente, primero, pero pronto toma velocidad.

— AAhh, Shuren, sí...— Apenas y se entiende lo que Matsuri dice con tanto trabajo porque se niega a dejar de chupar la deliciosa verga de Kokuto.

— Ahhh, ahh, oohh... eres deliciosa Matsuri, nunca sentí a una mujer como tú.

Shuren continuó con sus embestidas, que cada vez se volvían más voraces. El sonido del choque de las caderas hacían que las paredes de la vagina se apretaran pero aún no alcanzaban, ni de cerca, el clímax. Shuren se inclina más por la espalda de Matsuri para poder soltar un de las caderas y mantener el ritmo. La mano que soltó la cadera de se dirigió al centro de Matsuri para poder estimular el abandonado clítoris.

— Ahh, tu coño se está estrechando...

Esta vez Matsuri no responde, no puede, el placer que siente por cogida por Shuren y por tener a Kokuto a su merced se lo impide. 

_ ¡Ah, Shuren, sigue así, te sientes delicioso, llevame al orgasmo con esa roca que tienes por verga! _

La sensación de dominar y ser dominada le encanta y desea que se repita otra vez esta misma noche, y la noche siguiente, y la noche siguiente, y la noche siguiente, y la noche siguiente...

Las estocadas de Shuren se estaban volviendo deliciosamente insoportables y la estimulación en su clítoris la estaban llevando a la cima del placer. Cima que alcanzó cuando Shuren se corrió en su interior y Kokuto hizo lo propio en su boca. Shuren salió lentamente de su interior y ella soltó la semi flácida verga de Kokuto, el último la recostó de espalda a la cama.

— Eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo.

Ella no pudo responder a los halagos de Kokuto, trataba de recuperar algo de aire, éste había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, pero quería más, por una razón que desconocía. Ahora quiere que la verga de Kokuto se entierre en ella tal vez, sólo así, se calme la pasión en su útero.

Sin necesidad de hablar, Kokuto entendió lo que ella quería, pero antes él quería probar saborear el clímax entre sus piernas, así que dirigió su boca la empapada vulva. 

Shuren al ver a su hermano usar su lengua para saborear a Matsuri sintió envidia. Envidia de no haberla encontrado antes que él, envidia de no haberla tomado para sí cuando la conoció en la carretera, envidia de requerir fuerzas antes de volver con ella y complacerla al mismo tiempo. Deseaba hacerla sentir el placer máximo para que nunca volviera a huir de su hermano o de él, que permanezcan juntos los tres; criando a Hisana y la criatura que van a gestar en ese vientre.

Kokuto lamía con avaricia los fluidos que corrían entre los labios mayores de Matsuri, sólo lo que salió de ella, esperando que haya suficiente líquido seminal de su hermano en ella. Coronó el recorrido de su lengua en el capuchón y empezó a chuparlo para sacar el clítoris de su escondite hasta que ella volvió a alcanzar el orgasmo.

— ¡Ooohh, Kokuto!

Sin permitirle recuperarse de su orgasmo, Kokuto pasó una de las piernas de Matsuri por encima de su hombro y se enterró con fuerza en ella para sentir cómo las paredes vaginales lo oprimían, de no ser por su entereza se habría venido en ese momento, y empezó a cogerla vigorosamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que había sentido a Matsuri que ya no tenía paciencia para ir despacio. Y por los gemidos de Matsuri, ella tampoco quería que fuera tierno.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah...!— Gemidos de gozo era todo lo que podía salir de la boca de Matsuri.

_ ¡Oh,sí , Kokuto, cógeme así, duro, rompe este coño que te ha extrañado tanto! _

Cuando Matsuri alcanzó otro orgasmo, por fin la dejaron descansar para poder apreciarla cómo se debe, sexualmente satisfecha.

— ¡En verdad, eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo!— Shuren no dejaba de decirle eso, porque realmente lo sentía.

— No lo soy, necesito más de sus vergas para serlo.— Y, a pesar de todo, Matsuri aún no estaba satisfecha.

— Entonces te convertiremos en la mujer más hermosa de este mundo.

— Te daremos de nuestras vergas tanto como desees.

Y así siguieron hasta entrado el amanecer, cuando la dejaron totalmente satisfecha y se formó un río, de una mezcla de semen y orgasmos, que salía de su coño y su culo, donde ella no pensaba que se podía obtener placer.

_ Quiero repetir esto el resto de mi vida _ .

* * *

— Mamá, últimamente te veo más feliz.

— ¿Tú crees, hija?— Matsuri apenas y podía con su felicidad. A la mañana siguiente de su primera noche con sus  _ ¿maridos? _ , se enteró de que había formado un pacto con ellos. Ahora sentía lo que ellos sentían, y ellos lo que ella sentía. Tampoco podía soportar alejarse demasiado de ellos, ya que de algún modo, muy torcido, cumplía su sueño de formar una familia. 

— ¿Ya te reconciliaste con mi Papá?— La sonrisa en la cara de la pequeña era tan grande que apenas y cabía en su carita.

— Creo que sí, Hisana.— Y le encantaba consumarlo todas la noches, y en las mañanas, y en las tardes, y siempre que pudiera. Un efecto secundario del pacto de sangre, una enorme lujuria que se despertaba con la mínima oportunidad. Esa misma mañana, cuando le llevó la merienda, cogió con Shuren en la bodega del taller y planeaba ir a visitar en la tarde a Kokuto en la panadería, con el pretexto de llevarle el almuerzo.

— ¿Entonces te vas a casar con mi Papá y mi Tío?

— ¿¡Que cosas dices!?—  _ ¿Cómo le explico algo que ni yo entiendo? _

— Eso ya no se puede Hisana, para estándares humanos, ya lo estamos.— Kokuto, inusualmente directo, le dijo la verdad llana y lisa a la niña.

— ¿Y con quién se casó?

— Pues con los dos.

— ¿Entonces, tío Shuren, también de debo de llamar Papá? ¿Y me van a dar un hermanito o hermanita pronto?

— En eso estamos trabajando, ja,ja,ja.

— Entonces me voy a hacer mi tarea para que sigan en ello.— Y se fue corriendo para darle privacidad a sus padres.

— ¿Kokuto, no crees que fuiste demasiado directo con la niña?— Kokuto la abrazó por la espalda.

— No, es mejor que conozca las costumbres de los demonios. — Matsuri se recargó contra él, la sensación de su estómago siendo acariciado por encima de la ropa la estaban excitando. Tal vez ya no tenga que ir a la panadería a calmar su lujuria.

— Ah... ¿viniste a visitarme?— La voz de la mujer estaba volviéndose rasposa porque podía sentir como se endurecía el pene de Kokuto.

— Visitaste a mi hermano y no podía esperar a la tarde.

A este paso no tardarían en darle el hermanito que Hisana tanto quería. Tal vez para su cumpleaños le puedan dar la buena noticia.


End file.
